Freedom Is An Image In One's Mind
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: Mihael Keehl was brought over on the slave trade by accident, having been captured with the kids he had been playing with. In America, he comes to term with his master after many years. Story better than the summary, i hope. being edited.
1. Nate Age 4, Mihael Age 6

T

Mihael scowled and glared at the guard in front of him on the boat, cussing him out in what little curses in Russian he knew. The guard ignored him.

"It's no use." A black-haired girl said, and Mihael turned to her. She spoke fluent Russian, despite being black, and Mihael wondered slightly how she knew. "He doesn't understand what you say to him."

"I know." He replied. "That's why I say it."

"SILENCE!" The guard roared at them suddenly, in English (it was one of the few words they understood), and they flew back, knowing what would happen should they not obey. He turned back, muttering curses and other words in English. Mihael only caught the key words that made his fate to him known.

"Damn slaves..."

* * *

A woman came up, looking each child over with a blank look in her eyes. Mihael watched as she walked down the line, getting closer to him, and hoped against hope that they would let him go. She paused in front of him, taking his face in her hand and tilting it in any direction she could. As she looked the rest of him over, her hand still on his face (so close to his mouth!) he resisted the urge to bite her. It would do him no good, he knew, because there was no where for him to run---he was tied by the wrist and the ankles to the kids before and after him, and biting this woman would only earn him a slap in the face. He had had enough beatings to last him a lifetime on the ship.

"Him." The woman called clearly in English. As the men came over to untie Mihael, she stood in front of him. "Boy, do you speak English?" Mihael struggled a little with the English words before answering.

"Broken English." He finally muttered, pulling his wrists out of the loosened ropes and rubbing them softly with his hands. "I was learning... Papa tried to teach me..." He stuttered over the words, and he tried to remember the meanings to make sure he didn't say anything weird. She shrugged.

"How old are you?" She asked. Mihael blinked, translating each word into Russian before answering calmly.

"I'm six." Then he scowled defiantly. "My papa brought me from Russia." He mumbled in Russian his life history. "My papa brought me from Russia to be with my mama in Africa. And I was caught by these awful people, and---"

"Let's go." She said, and Mihael watched with slight fascination as she handed a bag to one of the men that brought him over. He waved at Mihael and Mihael stuck his tongue out at him. He never like that particular guard anyway. She ignored what Mihael done, grabbing his wrist to make him keep up and pulled him to her home.

* * *

"Welcome home, Miss." A blonde woman bowed as the woman and Mihael entered. The woman nodded at her stiffly.

"And how is he?" The woman looked in the direction of the stairs and Mihael followed her gaze.

"He hasn't made a sound since you left, Ma'am, and he's still staring out the window." The other woman noticed Mihael and stared at him. "Hello, dear. Who are you?" Mihael only understood the last sentence---he didn't know what 'dear' meant.

"My name," He stuttered on 'name'. "My name is Mihael Keehl." He finished, and grinned proudly. She smiled warmly down on him.

"I'm Wedy." He stared at her.

"Wedy." Mihael tried the name and grinned when he got it right. "Wedy."

"That's right, Wedy." Wedy looked at the woman who brought Mihael in. "Ma'am?"

"He belongs to Nate." Was the reply to Wedy's unasked question. Wedy nodded and held her hand out.

"Come along, Mihael." Mihael stared at her. She continued. "It's time to meet your new master." But Mihael didn't hear the rest of her sentence.

"C-Come..." He repeated. "Come al-aloonggg... aloong... come along..." He grinned when he got it right, and grabbed Wedy's hand. "Come along, come along!" She looked at him curiously.

"He doesn't speak a lot of English. You and Aiber will have to teach him." Wedy nodded.

"Come along, Mihael." And the six-year-old followed her, happily echoing her. She pulled him upstairs and to a door, knocking on it softly.

"Come in." Said a soft, childish voice. Wedy opened the door and bowed, her hand on Mihael's neck to make him do the same.

"Nate-sama." She said, standing up and allowing Mihael to do the same. Mihael looked around her and saw a small boy by the windowsill, gazing at the blue sky, his head on the glass of the window. He saw, to his surprise, that the boy had white hair, and white pajamas on. He was pale, and it looked as if he barely left the room. The other boy turned as they entered, and his pitch-black eyes locked with Mihael's blue.

"Wedy." He mumbled, while staring at Mihael. Mihael stared back.

"Nate-sama, this is Mihael." She said, pushing Mihael to stand in front of him. The boy kept his eyes locked on Mihael's, and Mihael found he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. "This is Nate-sama." She crouched down to meet Mihael's eyes. "Nate-sama." Mihael finally tore his eyes away and met hers.

"N-Nate-s-sama." He stuttered out. Wedy smiled.

"Nate-sama." The other boy watched with a politely bored expression.

"Why is he here, Wedy?" He asked softly. Wedy turned to him.

"Nate-sama, he belongs to you now." Mihael frowned, confused by the English words. The other boy turned to him.

"What is his name?" He asked Mihael. Mihael sighed at the familiar words, but frowned when he noticed that while the boy was talking to him, he referred to him in third person.

"Mihael Keehl." He responded. The other boy frowned.

"M-Mi." He tried again. "M-Mi-ha-e-el. Mi-ha-el. Mihael Keehl." Mihael smiled and nodded.

"Mihael." He repeated. Then he started chattering in Russian. "I'm six, and I don't understand why I'm here. Why am I here?" He wasn't expecting anything to come out of it---nobody here could understand him, and it made Mihael wonder if he wasn't speaking Russian anymore, but the gibberish that is the universal baby-language.

"M-Miha-Mihael," The other still stumbled a little over the name, but continued nonetheless. "Is here because my mother bought him for me." Mihael blinked, understanding about half of the words presented to him, and the other continued. "Though I do understand bits and pieces of it, I do not speak Russian, so he shall need a new name. He shall be called Mello." Mihael understood that perfectly and a scowl crossed his face suddenly. Everything seemed to hit him then, why he was here, and fear and anger began to course through his system.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" He screamed angrily, running forward and grabbing the (admittedly) smaller boy. Mihael began to shake him angrily, still screaming in Russian. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!! MY NAME IS MIHAEL!! MIHAEL KEEHL!!!!"

"Mello is mine." And Mihael understood the meaning of the words clearly, as if the other boy had spoken in Russian instead of English. His eyes filled with angry tears and he shook him harder.

"TAKE ME HOME!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" He screamed in Russian. Wedy rushed forwards as Mihael drew his hand back. "AND MY NAME IS MIHAEL!!! MIHAEL!!!"

"Mihael!!" She said, surprise and shock in her voice as she grabbed the blonde and pulled him away. "I apologize, Nate-sama, I really apologize!"

"Take him away, Wedy." Mihael glared at him, tears running down his face.

"I hate you." He spat out in Russian. The other merely looked at him.

* * *

It took almost two months before Mihael was finally ready to do what he was brought there for. In that time, Wedy and a man named Aiber taught him English, and he spoke in Russian only at night, when he was the most homesick and scared. It surprised Mihael that he had not gotten a worse punishment than no food for a week. Had he attempted anything like that on the ship there, he knew he would have been beaten to an inch of death, or killed.

He knew, because he saw it happen to the men stronger than him, watched as those stronger men fell to the sailors on the ships.

But here, on the weird plantation he was taken to, even the outdoor slaves seemed happy. They were always singing, and chattering away to another, some in groups as big as twelve in English and others in groups of three or four in various languages of Afrikaans. Mihael was the only one, that he knew of, that spoke Russian.

When Aiber deemed him ready (meaning, less likely to beat the crap out of their master) he sat Mihael down.

"You're here for Nate-sama." The man told him. Mihael frowned.

"Do I have to call him 'Nate-sama'?" He asked. "He doesn't have to call me Mihael." Aiber smiled.

"That's because Nate-sama's mother paid for you, and you belong to Nate-sama. Nate-sama can call you whatever he likes." Mihael let out a deep breath with a scowl. The scowl disappeared when Mihael noticed a white bundled stumbling lightly down the stairs, holding onto the railing. He watched in fascination as the other boy shuffled across the kitchen floor, pulling a plate down from the table and picking at the food on it.

"Will we be able to play outside?" Mihael asked. Aiber ruffled his hair.

"If Nate-sama says you may, then you may."

* * *

"Mello." Mello looked up from his spot by his new master, looking at him from under the tower of books that he had told him to build. It had been a week, and he was used to being called Mello.

"Near-sama." He replied. That was the only thing---he had taken to calling the other boy 'Near-sama'. Wedy had gasped, closing her eyes, when Mello first said it in front of everyone, but the other boy barely took notice, only raising an eyebrow.

"Mello, I am hungry." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Well, ya shoulda eaten with the rest of us." He said, standing up and pulling the smaller boy with him. The other boy frowned slightly and wrinkled his nose in slight disgust.

"I'm not supposed to eat with the slaves." He informed Mello, wiping his nose with his free hand as he spoke. "Mama and Papa say not to."

"Whatever." Mello stopped in the kitchen and waited as his master reached up to get his usual food.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Mello jumped about five feet and whirled around, staring up at an eight-year-old boy with amber eyes and brown hair.

"Raito, Mello. Mello, Raito." The white-haired boy said from where he was still trying to get the plate. "Raito belongs to my brother." Raito looked him over, a frown forming on his face.

"Just what we need, another kid." He muttered angrily. Mello's fists bunched up, and, with what he remembered, Mello cussed Raito out in Russian. Raito stared at him.

"Gaki." He muttered. Mello, not understanding the foreign word, scowled.

"Nii-san will need Raito to bring him his sugar." He said firmly. "Mello, come get me this plate." Both boys glared at each other a bit more before they moved to do as Near told them.


	2. Nate Age 5, Mihael Age 7

"Mello." Mello looked up, rubbing his eyes as he woke up---he was one of the few slaves allowed to sleep indoors, and that was because he was Near's personal slave.

"Near-sama?" He mumbled, sitting up slowly. Five-year-old Near stared at him. "What's wrong, Near-sama? Are you hungry? I told you that you shoulda eaten earlier...."

"Mello, teach me Russian." Mello paused and looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"What?" He muttered softly, moving to place his arms across Near's bed, carefully avoiding contact with his younger master. "Why, Near-sama?"

"I want to learn." He said simply. Mello rubbed his eyes again and sighed.

"Raito's teaching you Japanese already." He said slowly. Near sighed.

"Teach me Russian, Mello." Mello dropped his head in to his hands for a few seconds before lifting his eyes to meet Near's pitch-black ones.

"All right." He agreed, only because he knew that Near was asking politely---if Near pulled rank, he would have no choice. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Near said. "Tomorrow morning. Good night, Mello."

* * *

The next morning, Near sat in his room, Mello by his bed, as Mello taught his younger master Russian. Slowly, because while the boy was a genius for a five-year-old, they kept getting interrupted by Wedy and Aiber. Finally, Mello managed to have Near learn something. Near practiced the song with Mello, copying the older boy's hand movements as well.

"Итси Битси паучок взбирался вверх по водосточной трубе.  
Пошел дождь и смыл паучка.  
Вышло солнце и высушило весь дождь.  
Теперь Итси Битси паучок полез вверх по трубе снова.(1)" They sang together, and Near gave Mello a small smile of victory in mastering the song. It took Mello by surprise (the younger boy had never shown Mello any emotion in the year since he came... ever.), but he smiled back happily.

"Teach me another one, Mello." He ordered. Mello rolled his eyes but taught Near another one.

* * *

A few days later, and Near had mastered a majority of what Mello had taught him. As a test, Mello had him recite something by himself.

"Спой-ка песню о шести пенсах, карман, полный ржи!  
Четыре и двадцать дроздов испекли в пироге  
Когда пирог открыли, то птицы запели  
Не было ли блюдо достойно короля?(2)" Near recited. Mello grinned proudly and Near sighed. "That was a little easy, Mello."

"Want to try something else?" Mello challenged. Near smiled.

"Sure." Mello smiled.

"Sing with me, then." Wedy opened the door, a laundry basket in her arms, and looked in on Mello and Near.

"Эй, дидл дидл, кот со скрипкой  
Корова перепрыгнула Луну  
Собачка засмеялась от такого спорта,  
И тарелка с ложкой убежала.(3)" She smiled as she saw Mello and Near, on Near's bed, singing songs in a language she would never know. Silently shutting the door, Wedy continued with her chores.

* * *

"I think I would like to try to hold a conversation with you, Mello." Near said softly. Mello looked up at him.

"All right. You start, Near-sama." Near nodded.

"Здраствуйте, меня зовут Нэйт Ривер. А вас как?(4)" Mello smiled. Near had only stumbled over a few words.

"Меня зовут Михаил Кехл.(5)" Mello paused. "Мэлло."

"Рад встретить тебя, Мэлло." Near replied. Mello laughed silently. "Почему ты смеешься?(6)"

"Sorry, Near-sama, forgive me." Mello laughed and looked up at him. "It's just..." Near looked at him seriously. "I haven't had a conversation in Russian since I came here last year." Near smiled a little.

"I apologize, Mello." He said. Mello shrugged.

"You didn't bring me over, so it doesn't matter. Let's try again."

* * *

A few weeks later, and Near was watching Mello and another little girl singing outside his window. Mello looked up and waved at him, and their singing got softer and softer, and Near couldn't hear them. Then, suddenly, it seemed they went reversed and they were screaming the song loudly, catching the attention of the other workers, who laughed at the childish antics of the seven-year-old and his friend. Near, though they were singing loudly, couldn't understand the lyrics.

"Who was she? She's new." Near asked off-handedly as Mello sat by him.

"She lives down the street. She spoke to me on the ship on the way here." Mello told him.

"What were you singing?" Near asked quietly. Mello smiled.

"Do you wanna learn it?" Near nodded and Mello turned to face him.

"Listen." He said. Near leaned forward.

"Ok."

"Джон Джэкоб Джинглхеймер Шмидт,  
Его имя - мое имя тоже!  
Куда бы мы не пошли, люди всегда кричат:  
Идет Джон Джэкоб Джинглхеймер Шмидт!(7)" Near smiled and Mello grinned at him. "That's the whole song. Then, you get louder or softer."

"Sounds like fun." Near said. Mello nodded.

"Wanna play?" Near nodded and they sang, regularly, then quietly. Aiber, passing by, smiled and continued walking.

* * *

It was amazing, Wedy thought as she watched Mello and Near singing again. When Mello first came here, for the first two months at least, he was a regular little spitfire, glaring at the other slaves in the room he was confined in. Wedy and Aiber didn't dare let him out, fearing what he would do---run away, or worse. After he calmed down, when he learned a bit more English and understood a bit more what his job was (when they let him out of the room for the first time in two months), Wedy had been a bit afraid that Mello would try to run away. But instead, he went instantly to Nate-sama and stayed by his side.

And now he was teaching Nate-sama Russian. It warmed Wedy's heart that all that could happen in the span of a year.

* * *

Mello stood by Near as the boy watched the other slaves talk and joke, each one of them dusty and dirty from working in the plantation. Mello watched him.

"What's wrong, Near-sama?" Near turned to him.

"I'm only five, Mello." Mello blinked---where was that coming from? Near continued. "I wonder how those slaves would feel towards me if I were older."

"They'd all care for you just the same." Mello said decisively. Near glanced at him.

"Would they?"

"Of course, Near-sama." Mello leaned against the windowsill and motioned to the others. "You are the best masters out here, among others. That girl that I was playing with, the one who lives down the street? She says that Mikami-sama is one of the meaner ones out there. Here," he motioned to the others, the groups talking in Afrikaans, the ones talking in English. Near looked out at them. "They all have smiles, and they all are loyal to you." Near looked at him. Mello smiled and, hesitantly, ruffled Near's hair. "Не волнуйся из-за таких вещей снова, Ниа-сама.(8)"

Near wasn't quite sure of what Mello said, but he smiled lightly and looked past the last few groups of slaves, out into the colorful sunset.


	3. Nate Age 6, Mihael and Mail Age 8

Six-year-old Near looked back at the red-head with a raised eyebrow. The aforementioned red-head was staring, wide green eyes, at Near and Mello standing behind him---the master and the slave. Wedy cleared her throat from next to him.

"His name is Mail Jeevas." She said calmly. "He's yours as well, Nate-sama." Mello locked his blue eyes on Mail's green ones and then looked him over quickly. He sighed and looked the other way, crossing his arms across his chest. Mello knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Near just looked him over with pitch-black eyes.

"Your name is Matt now. Come on, Mello, Matt." With that, Near turned and walked away, Mello following instantly after. A few seconds later, they could hear Matt's tentative footsteps following.

"Was your name always Mello?" Matt asked from next to Mello. Mello glanced at him for a few seconds before turning back to Near.

"No." Was all he said before walking a little faster to catch up with Near. "Он должен последовать за нами?(1)" He hissed at Near, motioning to the red-head trying to catch up.

"Вероятно, да. Он мое теперь.(2)" Near told Mello calmly. Mello scowled lightly.

"Почему? Lawliet-sama только имеет Raito." He pointed out. "Почему вы имеете 2 и Lawliet-sama только имеет одно?(3)"

"По возможности потому что я больной, больно чем Nii-san.(4)" Near muttered to Mello. As if to prove his point, his legs gave out from overexertion and he started to fall. Mello reacted instinctively, swooping down and catching the smaller boy bridal-style in his arms before he could hit the floor.

"Whoa!" Matt gasped from behind them. "What happened?"

"It's Near-sama." Mello stated simply, pausing his stroll to Near's room to wait for Matt to catch up. "He isn't well."

"Oh." Matt walked beside Mello again, continuing their way to the room. "What were you guys talking about?" Mello frowned and glanced at him.

"You didn't understand?" He asked softly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm eight, and I just came here. It's not like I'm going to automatically know what language you guys were talking in." Mello scowled, to Near's amusement (though he hid it well).

"It's not just any language." Mello snapped lightly. Matt blinked. "It's Russian, my native language." Matt shrugged.

"Well, at any rate, I don't speak Russian." Matt replied. Mello stared incredulously at Matt. He blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Mello said softly, managing to open the door to Near's room and walk in. "It's nothing."

"O....k?" Matt walked in after Mello. "Wow. This room is really, really... Wow."

"White is my favorite color." Near said blankly. Matt nodded slowly.

"Obviously." He muttered.

"Hey, Nate-sama, I---what the hell?" Matt whirled around, eyes wide, at the boy in front of him. Said boy rolled his eyes. "Another damn kid, go figure."

"Hey, watch it!" Matt scowled, crossing his arms. "Who're you anyway?"

"Yagami Raito. He belongs to Near-sama's brother." Mello rolled his eyes and set Near down on his bed softly. "What is it, Raito?"

"Lawliet-sama wants to see Nate-sama." He said. Mello blinked---this was the first time that he had heard that Lawliet wanted to see Near. He glanced at his younger master and shook his head.

"Near-sama isn't well." He said. "He just collapsed right now." Raito rolled his eyes.

"So carry Nate-sama up the stairs then, Mello." Mello frowned.

"Mels, just do it." Matt whispered. Mello glared at him.

"My name is Mello." He hissed. "Not Mels. Do not ever call me that again." He glanced at Near. "Near-sama, do you want me to bring you to see Lawliet-sama?"

"No." Near closed his eyes. "Tell Nii-san I apologize, Raito, but I am not feeling well and wish to sleep a little before dinner." Raito sighed but bowed, nodding.

"As you wish, Nate-sama." He said softly. Closing the door, Raito left. Mello instantly went to Near's side.

"Do you need anything, Near-sama?" He asked quietly. Near smiled lightly at him, and Mello tilted his head to the side.

"Не воюйте слишком много с им, Mello.(5)" Mello frowned but sighed.

"Я попробую, Nate-sama.(6)" He said softly. Behind him, Matt sighed irritably.

"Can we just all agree to speak in English so that I could understand as well?" He asked quietly. Mello rolled his eyes and, touching Near's hair softly with his fingertips (something he started doing to help Near sleep better), stood up. He turned to Matt, smiling inwardly as he watched Near's eyes droop shut slowly.

"Shut up. We gotta get out of here so Near-sama can sleep." With that, Mello pulled Matt out of the room. As the door shut, Mello sighed lightly.

"You call him 'Near-sama'." Matt pointed out. Mello looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea?"

"Raito calls him 'Nate-sama'." Matt said. Mello shrugged.

"Everyone calls him 'Nate-sama'."

"Except you." Mello glanced at him, irritation in his eyes.

"Is there a point in this conversation?" He snapped. Matt shrugged.

"Well, what'm I supposed to call him?" Mello stopped walking and just stared at Matt. Matt turned and looked at him. "What?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" He said slowly. Matt shrugged. "You call him 'Nate-sama', like everyone else." Mello started walking towards the kitchen and behind him, Matt rolled his eyes.

"Touchy." He muttered, following Mello to the kitchen. Wedy turned and looked at them from the sink.

"Hello, boys. What's going on?" Mello rolled his eyes and muttered angrily in Russian. Wedy looked at him, amusement and exasperation in her eyes. "Mello?"

"It's nothing, Wedy." Mello stated, leaning up to kiss her cheek briefly. "Near-sama is asleep, and he didn't tell us what to do, so now I'm just gonna get something to eat and then read something in his room." Wedy laughed lightly.

"You're not going to try and wake Nate-sama?" Mello pulled some chocolate out of a pantry and smiled at Wedy.

"Of course not." He passed Matt on his way out of the kitchen and paused. "You touch any of the chocolate, and I'll kill you."

"Mello." Wedy said warningly from the sink. Mello shrugged.

"He doesn't touch my chocolate, and we'll get along a bit better." He glared at Matt, who gulped lightly. "Get it?"

"Got it." He stammered lightly. Mello nodded, satisfied.

"Good." Pushing past him, Mello continued to walk up the stairs back to Near's room.

* * *

1---Is he gonna have to follow us?  
2---Probably, yes. He is mine now.  
3---Why? Lawliet-sama only has Raito. Why do you have to have two and Lawliet-sama doesn't?  
4---Possibly because I am sick, sicker than Nii-san.  
5---Don't fight too much with him, Mello.  
6---I'll try, Nate-sama.

I am ecstatic. I have a total of eight reviews---for two chapters. I guess that means I'm doing semi-ok, at least. XD thanks to Disguise of Carnivorism, Chocolate Flavored Robots, Geojas378, methegirl, and Hikari Yagami543 for the reviews, and special thanks to Backyard Bottomslash and Geojas378 for the story alert.


	4. Nate Age 7, Mihael and Mail Age 9

Matt, nine-year-old Mello decided, was going to get them both in trouble. The nine-year-old blonde chocoholic watched, his arms filled with the puzzles and toys Wedy and Near instructed him and Matt to buy, as Matt snuck into a grocery store quietly. A few short minutes later, Matt was running out, grabbing Mello's wrist as he passed the blonde boy, and dragging them both down a few blocks. When they stopped a few more blocks later, Matt was laughing, humor in his eyes. Looking towards Mello, he held out a hand full of chocolate. HIs other hand was clamped firmly behind his back.

"What's in your other hand?" Mello asked curiously. Matt hesitated, but brought it out and uncurled it, revealing about two or three cigarettes.

"One of the sailors gave them to me." He said softly. Mello rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna get us in trouble." He informed Matt, glaring at him over the toys. "You're not supposed to take stuff like that." Matt frowned lightly.

"But they took us." He pointed out softly. Mello rolled his eyes again.

"So what? We don't stoop down to their level." Matt crossed his arms, cigarettes in one hand and chocolate in the other.

"It's not as bad as what they did." Matt said quietly. Mello locked his blue eyes with Matt's green.

"It doesn't matter." He said firmly. "It's stealing. Didn't your parents ever teach you that stealing was wrong?" Matt blinked.

"Well, yea, but---"

"It's still wrong, whether they're here or not." Mello said firmly. Matt scowled.

"Look, do you want the chocolate or not?" Matt asked. Mello didn't even glance at it.

"No." He turned back in the direction of the house. "Near-sama's waiting for us." Matt shook his head as Mello headed home.

"Killjoy." He muttered, following the blonde. Mello ignored him, walking into the house as quickly as he could and handing everything to Wedy. Stomping up the stairs, leaving the red-head behind, Mello stopped in the doorway of Near's room. Near looked up at him from his white bed.

"Mello?"

"Near-sama." Mello bowed before strolling in and shutting the door. He sat by the bed, his head on his arms as they lay along the length of Near's bed. "Я не люблю Matt.(1)" He said softly. Near tilted his head in Mello's direction and gave him a small smile.

"Чего Mello хочет меня сделать?(2)" He asked softly. Mello shrugged in annoyance. The door opened and Matt smiled sheepishly at the other two in the room.

"Nate-sama." He bowed as well before walking and sitting by Near's bed as well, his back against the frame as he sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Я не забочу, я как раз не хочу его здесь больше. Не можете вы сказать что-то получить его отсутствующим?(3)" Mello continued his conversation with his master in Russian, ignoring the slight glare the red-head next to him sent his way. The seven-year-old boy looked at both of them, sighing lightly and leaning forward to twirl his white hair softly. Outside, conversations in English and Afrikaans could be heard as the outdoor slaves worked the plantation.

"English, please, like everyone else!" Matt snapped at Mello in annoyance. Mello rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him.

"Я не могу сделать чего Mello спрашивает.(4)" Near replied softly, making Matt sigh lightly in annoyance. The red-head kept silent, however, knowing he couldn't say anything to Near. Mello, however, sighed and threw himself backwards, landing on the floor lightly. He placed his arms over his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Rawr." He said, annoyance laced into his soft tone. Near felt himself smile at Mello's antics while Matt simply stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mello." Near said softly. Mello removed his arm to lock blue eyes with black.

"Yea?" He replied, ignoring Matt's sigh of relief as he answered in English.

"If Mello wants, he and Matt may play outside." Matt looked over at the pale boy before smiling.

"Thanks, Nate-sama." He said, standing up and strolling easily towards the door. Mello watched him leave, then looked up at Near.

"Are you sure, Near-sama?" He asked, standing up slowly. Near smiled at the other boy, motioning him to come over. Intrigued, Mello obeyed.

"Go play outside, Mello." Near said softly, touching Mello's blonde hair softly. Mello blinked at him.

"If you say so, Near-sama." Mello breathed lightly, straightening up and smiling before following Matt out the door. Near smiled and crawled over his bed to the window that overlooked the yard (Wedy, Aiber, and Raito had moved it at Near's request) and watched as Mello waved at the workers, some who smiled and waved back before returning to their work and others who yelled things in English and Afrikaans. Near watched as Mello ran out, waving at people and racing through the maze of the plantation, cheerfully calling out to the other people in English, Matt following behind him.

"Where are the other two?" Near tilted his head in the direction of Raito's voice, schooling his face into a blank expression.

"They are playing, Raito." He said softly. Raito shrugged.

"Lawliet-sama wants to see you, Nate-sama." Near glanced out of the window softly and then turned, slipping off of his bed and landing lightly on the floor.

"Lead the way, then, Raito." He said quietly, glancing once more out the window before following the amber eyed eleven-year-old to his brother's room.

* * *

The next day, Mello was standing by Matt and another girl, shaking his head exasperatedly as they snuck her into the house.

"Wedy's gonna kill us for this." He hissed at Matt.

"Shut up." Matt hissed back. Mello shook his head, looking around for anyone who might be coming.

"Forget Wedy, who know's what Nate-sama's guardian will do to us." He said.

"Shut _up_, Mello!" Matt snapped back at him. Mello stopped.

"This was _your_ bright idea, Matt." He informed him. The girl between them whimpered lightly and Mello sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. "Let's just hurry and get her out of here before Mikami-sama down the street notices, all right?"

"I know, Mels, I know! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Mello glared at him.

"Yes. How many times have I told you not to call me 'Mels'? Dammit, my name is Mello!" Matt shook his head, managing to get them to the kitchen.

"Here, grab some food." He told the girl gently. Shaking lightly, she reached out, grabbing a piece of bread. A sudden CRASH! from upstairs made Mello tense, then turn and fly up the stairs quickly.

"Near-sama!" He called up, turning on the landing and racing down the hallway to Near's room. Quickly, quietly, Matt managed to get the girl out again before following Mello up the stairs.

They found Near on the floor by his bed, a mess of puzzles around him. He looked up at them.

"My puzzle fell from my bed." He said softly. Mello cracked a smile of relief.

"Let me get that for you, Near-sama." He said, bending down and picking up the pieces. Near moved to his bed again, twirling his hair in one hand and his other on his leg, which was pulled against his chest.

Matt and Mello made a silent pact to never talk about the girl they found, half-starved and badly beaten, the one they helped get food from their kitchen. The one that they found a few days later, hung from a tree. Instead, Matt bit his lip and Mello made a quick sign of the cross over her, praying quickly for her soul as they passed her quietly.

* * *

1---I don't like Matt.  
2---What does Mello want me to do?  
3---I don't care, I just don't want him here anymore. Can't you say something to get him away?  
4---I can not do what Mello asks.

Well, I'm glad that some people enjoy my story, at any rate. Seriously, though, thank you guys for indulging me. Thanks to methegirl, Inuyasha4eva, and Chocolate Flavoured Robots for the story reviews, and special thanks to xXxGuardian SinxXx for the story alert.


	5. Nate Age 8, Mihael and Mail Age 10

Eight-year-old Near watched from his bed as Mello and Matt played outside, tagging each other and running through the other slaves. Over the year, since Matt came, Mello seemed to get used to the red-head, slowly opening up a bit more. Now the two of them seemed to be friends, Near noted, a small smile barely noticeable on his face.

"Nate-sama?"He turned to find Wedy at his door, a laundry basket on her hip, her free hand on the doorknob.

"Wedy." He said softly.

"Where are Mello and Matt?" She asked. Near gestured to the window.

"I gave them an opportunity to play outside." He said quietly. "They were getting too rough in here, and in fear of damaging anything in the house I sent them outside."

"Good choice, Nate-sama." Wedy praised lightly. "May I sit next to you?"

"Of course, Wedy." He said. Wedy sat on the floor by the basket, beginning to fold the laundry. Near watched her for a few seconds before speaking. "Matt says that there is a civil war, and if the North wins then the slaves will all be free." Wedy paused and turned to face Near. "Mello says it as well."

"Nate-sama..."Wedy started weakly, unsure of what to say. She hesitatingly placed a hand on Near's arm and he looked down at her from his bed. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what." She told him gently. Near shook his head.

"If the North wins..." He glanced out the window at Mello and Matt playing with each other, laughing as Mello tackled the red-head to the ground. Mello looked up from his spot on Matt and, noticing Near staring at the two of them, waved wildly at his master. Near sent Mello a small smile and turned away from the window. "If the North wins, then Mello and Matt are free to do whatever they choose." He said desicively. Wedy smiled.

"That's kind of you, Nate-sama." She said softly. "But I am sure that they would rather be in service to you for the rest of their lives than abandon you now." Near opened his mouth but Wedy beat him to it. "Until then, you must believe that none of us will leave you, no matter what. Understand?" Near smiled lightly at her.

"Yes, Wedy." She smiled back.

"Good."

* * *

"Kick it here, Matt!" Mello tensed as the ball flew towards him, but easily caught the ball. A clapping sound made him stop and turn around. "Near-sama?"

"Mello is extremely good at this." Near said softly, hiding a cough in the sleeve of his white shirt. Mello dropped the ball and ran over to him.

"Вы совсем правые, Near-sama?(1)" The ten-year-old asked softly, his hand on Near's arm.

"Я отлично, Mello.(2)"Near coughed into his sleeve again before straightening up slightly.

"English, please, Mello?" Matt called out. Mello ignored him (as he usually did when Matt started complaining about the language they spoke in), instead placing his forehead on Near's and wincing.

"Вы не точны, Near-sama, вы имеете лихорадку!(3)" He scolded worriedly, picking up the paler boy easily and walking inside.

"Mello..." Near coughed into his sleeve again and Mello frowned worriedly.

"Mello? What's going on?" Wedy's eyes widened as she saw Mello carrying Near.

"Near-sama has a fever, Wedy, and he went outside." Mello explained quickly, inwardly wincing as Near coughed for the fourth time in less than ten minutes. "Do you have something that'll make him feel better?"

"Go lay him down in his room and I'll be right up with some soup, ok?" Mello nodded and started up the stairs.

"Mello..." Near took a deep breath. "Mello---"

"Shh, вы будете более лучшие в немного моментов.(4)" Mello said softly, easily opening the door to Near's room and placing him on the white bed that he slept in. Near whimpered lightly when Mello set him down and covered him with the blanket. In an effort to calm him down, Mello started stroking his hair softly, twirling silvery strands of hair in his fingers.

"Mello, оно горяче…(5)" Near moaned lightly. Wedy came in then, soup in her hand.

"Mello, feed this to Nate-sama." She whispered lightly. Mello stood reluctantly, pulling his hand out of Near's hair to get the soup. Near whimpered from the loss of contact, and Mello hurried back.

"Near-sama, сидит вверх поэтому вы можете съесть.(6)" Mello said softly, placing the bowl on the floor and helping Near to sit up slowly. Wedy paused by the door, but continued on as she watched Mello feed Near a few bites of soup. Near started shaking lightly and Mello frowned, worried. "Shhh...." He fed Near a few more spoonfuls, then helped Near lay back down.

"Не выйдите, Mello.(7)" Near said softly. Mello sat by Near's bed, twirling his hair through his fingers again. Near sighed and closed his eyes.

"Я не пойду везде, Near-sama.(8)" Mello promised softly, smiling when his master's breath evened out and he fell asleep.

* * *

When Near's fever broke a few days later, Mello sighed in relief and shook his head. Near caught his eye, and blinked, slight confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mello?" Mello smirked at him.

"I'm tired, that's what." He informed his younger master. Near raised an eyebrow.

"Mello hasn't left your side since you caught the fever." Matt explained from his place on the floor. "Wedy and Aiber had to bring his meals up here, and it couldn't help that you were holding onto his hand in a death grip, Nate-sama." Near rolled his eyes and picked up a piece to the puzzle he was working on.

"Mello has irrational fears." He stated blankly. Mello stared at h

im before bursting out laughing.

"Если вы говорите так." He laughed. "Любой путь, пробует не пугать меня как то снова.(9)" Near raised an eyebrow at Mello, who grinned at him and shook his head.

"English, please!" Matt whacked Mello playfully, and Mello pushed the red-head off of him easily.

"Shut up, Matt. You're just jealous." Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood up.

"Whatever, Mello. I'm gonna get something to eat. Anyone want anything?"

"Chocolate." Mello drawled out lazily.

"Nothing." Near answered at the same time. Matt paused at the door.

"Nothing for Nate-sama and chocolate for Mello, right?" He nodded happily, then shut the door as he walked out. A few seconds later, he was back in the room, his face paler than normal.

"What is it?" Near asked. Mello frowned at him, then stood up, pushing Matt away from the door. He opened it silently and crept downstairs.

In the living room where a whole group of men that Mello instantly recognized as slave traders. His breath caught and for a few seconds, he couldn't move. One of them started talking.

"So, which of the slaves were we talking about, Madam, that you were going to give up?" Mello's eyes widened.

"I recall saying no such thing." Came the clear voice of Takada, the woman who brought Mello to the house.

"Of course you did, that's why we're here." Another said, leaning back in the seat casually. "You mentioned that you wanted a few of them gone." His head tilted upwards suddenly, and Mello's blue eyes caught with old, hard black ones. "Like one of the slaves for a child." Mello froze, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in quick gasps. Suddenly, the back of his shirt was grabbed, and he was hauled backwards. Stumbling a bit before landing on the top of the stairs on his back, he found himself looking in the amber eyes of twelve-year-old Yagami Raito.

"R-Raito..." He stammered, his eyes wide.

"Nate-sama requires your presence." Raito said softly. Mello nodded, his breath still coming in gasps, his eyes still wide. He was sure his face was as pale as Matt's was when he went into the room.

For the next three days, Mello and Matt never left Near's room.

* * *

1---Are you all right, Near-sama?  
2---I'm fine, Mello.  
3---You aren't fine, Near-sama, you have a fever!  
4---Shh, you'll be better in a few moments.  
5---Mello, it's hot...  
6---Near-sama, sit up so you can eat.  
7---Don't leave, Mello.  
8---I won't go anywhere, Near-sama.  
9---If you say so. Either way, try not to scare me like that again.

Haha, two chapters in one day. Yay for me. XD are some people just online? i keep getting a review like, 2 seconds after i post a chapter. it's really funny. Thanks to methegirl for being the first reviewer for chapter four.


	6. Nate Age 9, Mihael and Mail Age 11

Eleven-year-old Mello clenched and unclenched his fists at every sound and cry of pain that came out of Near's room. Beside him, his back leaning against the wall as he was, except Mello was standing and he was sitting down, Matt covered his eyes with his hands, taking in deep breaths as Mello shook lightly. Near had been stubborn, and ended up in an accident with one of the machines---and he had lost a lot of blood. Thankfully, Mello mused, that was about it.

"Mello, Matt, come down!" Aiber yelled up the stairs.

"No way!" Matt called back, still taking deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself.

"Like hell we will! Get real!" Mello added, firmly planting his feet to the floor, before turning to glare at the door---if only that damn doctor would let him in! There was a sigh, and a muffled conversation, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. "We aren't coming down, dammit, no matter what!"

"I see." A boy came into view, one that Mello and Matt had never seen before, and Mello wondered briefly if this was a new slave. He stood in front of them, barefoot on the stairs, wearing blue pants and a long sleeve shirt that was white. His hair stuck up in gravity-defying angles, all over his head, and fell messily into his face, which was pale. Dark onyx eyes rimmed with black shadows that proved the boy before them never got any sleep looked with interest from Mello standing in front of him to Matt sitting on the floor. Mello noted that he was bent forward and exceptionally skinny, and that behind him came---

"Raito!" Mello exclaimed suddenly. Instantly, who this was crashed on him, and he pulled Matt into a standing position, wincing when another pain-filled cry came from Near's room.

"Wha---? Mello!" Matt gasped as he was suddenly pulled up from his spot and forced into a bow. Mello ignored him.

"Lawliet-sama." He muttered, his eyes closed. Matt's eyes widened and he looked up at the boy in front of them.

"Lawliet-sama." Matt repeated, feeling slightly foolish. Lawliet shook his head.

"Forgive me, Lawliet-sama, I did not realize it was you." Mello murmured lightly.

"It's ok, Mello, it's completely understandable." The fourteen-year-old said gently, coming to stand by Mello. "My younger brother comes to me when you two play outside, you know." He smiled as the two boys flushed. "He's been coming a lot, especially this year."

"I apologize, Lawliet-sama." Mello said softly. Lawliet rolled his eyes.

"Mello keeps saying that." He said blankly. "Is Mello, perhaps, hiding something?" As Mello flushed darker and shook his head, Lawliet smiled. "But still, it is of no matter that my brother comes to visit me." They were quiet for a few seconds, Mello wincing every few seconds as Near cried out. "Nate speaks highly of both of you." Both boy's heads snapped up to see Lawliet smiling down on them.

"What?" Mello whispered.

"Well, as highly of you two as he can." Lawliet amended, but they both heard him clearly and stared at each other to him with wide eyes. Lawliet smiled at their expressions. "As far as he can, he says that you two are the closest to friends he's ever been." Wincing as his nine-year-old master cried out again, Mello watched Lawliet walk down the stairs slowly, Raito behind him. He paused halfway down and looked up to find that ice-blue and jade-green eyes were locked on him as he departed. "It would disappoint him greatly to hear that you two did not treat yourselves well while he was injured." Mello and Matt simply stared at him as he finished walking down the stairs, then at each other as they decided on what to do.

They both raced down the stairs, coming to the first meal they've eaten in almost two days.

* * *

It tore Mello up, seeing Near with his hands and arms in bandages, unable to play with his toys. He tried, he really tried, but he couldn't make the image of them go away. Something in him screamed that it was his fault, that if he had managed to stop Near then it wouldn't have happened, then he could have _protected_ the younger boy better, and for once he completely agreed that it was his fault, _his _fault, _his fault_. He couldn't bring himself to look at Near for more than a few minutes, and even those were cut short if Near turned to him, a question in his eyes.

Matt sensed the tension, but was unsure on how to go about bringing it up, and so let it be. He let it be, even though it made him uncomfortable when he woke up to find Mello stroking Near's hair soothingly, a pained and regretful look on his face. Let it be, even when he saw the hurt in Near's eyes when Mello looked away from him. He sighed---he wanted things to get better, but he didn't feel it was his place to interfere.

* * *

It was two weeks after the original incident, and Near had the bandages off of his arms, but not his hands. Mello still wouldn't look longer than two minutes in Near's direction, and he was eating less chocolate than usual---he was down to only half a bar a day.

By this point, even Takada and Watari, Lawliet and Near's guardians, noticed something was wrong with the blonde Russian boy, but still nobody could think of anything to do about it.

Until Lawliet, one bright and early Saturday morning, decided to pull both boys out of Near's room (he picked up his light younger brother and Raito carried Mello) and lock them in the closet at the end of the hall.

For three days.

Mello had been snarling when he came out of the closet at the end of the third day, and Wedy briefly wondered if she and Aiber would have to lock him back up in the room he had stayed in those first two months, when he had been a regular Russian spitfire. But the way he helped Near out of the closet and back into his room showed that they didn't, and Wedy was grateful.

And after who-knows-what happened in the closet during those three days, Mello managed to return to normal, and ignore the rushing guilt every time he had to change the bandages on Near's hand. (For the record, his chocolate intake went up past ten bars a day, his normal intake before this whole thing happened. Wedy blamed it on a sudden growth spurt).

* * *

Well, that one went rather well, yea? No Russian, at least...XD haha, that'll be in the next one (i hope). Thanks to methegirl, Chocolate Flavoured Robots, Hikari Yagami543, simply anonymous, and MyColdHeart, and a special thanks for the story alerts to Hikari Yagami543, and story favorite from MyColdHeart.


	7. Nate Age 10, Mihael and Mail Age 12

Twelve-year-old Mello was looking over Takada one day, while Near was asleep. She had insisted that Mello come with her to pick out some toys for the upcoming holiday, and wanted Mello to hold what she bought for Lawliet and Near. It was then, during this trip, that Mello realized that no matter how much she looked like Lawliet (well, she had the same dark hair and dark eyes), she looked nothing like Near. Keeping his mouth shut (because no matter how well he was treated at home, he was still a slave and it was still none of his business) Mello made a mental note to ask Near of it at some point.

* * *

"Near-sama..." Near looked up at Mello, black eyes sparkling slightly in the candle light they sat by, Near reading and Mello lounging by him on the floor, eating a chocolate bar. Near blinked.

"Yes, Mello?" Mello took a chomp out of his chocolate bar, glanced over at Matt, and figured it would be none of his business. Besides, he never noticed it (not that Mello himself had noticed it until now, anyway).

"Почему Takada-sama смотрит отличающимся от вы?(1)" Near blinked at him. Matt scowled, stood up, and left the room after bowing politely to Near and glaring at Mello. Mello ignored him, as usual.

"Takada нет моей мати. Она моя тетушка.(2)" Near said slowly. Mello pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at Near incredulously.

"Что случилось к вашей мати?" Mello's eyes widened when he realized that it might be hard on Near, to have no mother. He barely remembered his own---her short blonde hair, big blue eyes... that was really all he remembered of her. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like, how her hands felt. Mello bit his lip when he remembered when he was brought there---when he was six, and Near was four. He had never seen the woman who had given birth to him and Lawliet. So if he couldn't remember his mother, and he had been older, exactly how much could Near remember of his? "То есть, если оно слишком не личн для вас, Near-sama.(3)" Near smiled humorlessly (and it looked creepy on his ten-year-old face) and shrugged lightly.

"Она умерла.(4)" Near said softly. Mello's features softened slightly and he reached out hesitatingly to comfort him, then pulled his hand back. Near pretended not to notice and began to twirl his hair.

"Как?(5)" Mello breathed lightly. Near shrugged again.

"Доктор сказал им что они смогли только иметь одно. Но мои родители не слушали.(6)" Mello hardly dared to breath. He placed his chocolate bar on the floor slowly, aware that his hand was shaking beyond belief.

"Одно?(7)" He said quietly, his head bowed to cover his blue eyes.

"Один ребенок.(8)" Near said softly. Mello twitched.

"Only... one..." He whispered quietly. Near looked at him. Mello stood slowly, his head bowed. He leaned forward, bowing, and stood straight again. "Excuse me, Near-sama." He whispered. He walked to the door and out of the house. And once he was sure nobody could see him anymore, he ran.

* * *

Wedy frowned, her eyes filled with worry, Aiber shaking his head beside her, as she stared out the window.

"It's been three days." Aiber said softly. "It's doubtful he's coming back." From the top of the stairs, Matt sat silently. He had taken up to eavesdropping when Wedy and Aiber weren't looking, just in case they said something or Mello came back.

Mello. Matt scowled lightly and pulled his legs up to his chest, his forehead landing on his bent knee. No one had seen Mello since he had left Near three days ago. Well, now, it was the end of the fourth day, but he digressed...

Near holed himself up in his room---literally. He had, in some way, managed to barricade his door and neither Matt nor Lawliet could get him out. Wedy tried toys, Aiber tried to push the door open, Takada and Watari tried talking to the boy, and Raito (under Lawliet's orders) went out to search for Mello himself. He was furious, and Matt felt chills go up his spine every time he saw the brown-haired boy---he was no longer amber-eyed, his eyes glowing this weird red color because he was so furious. Matt made himself constant mental reminders to never make Raito mad at him each time he came back empty-handed.

He sighed as Raito came in, once again empty-handed. Unfolding his lanky form from the stairs, Matt went to the room he now shared with Raito. As he got under the blankets to go to bed, he took a deep, shuddering breath and sighed.

It was times like this that he wished Mello would just come back.

* * *

Mello stumbled in two weeks later, blonde hair a tangled mess. He tripped several times, ruining a quiet entrance (not that he was hoping for one) and making Wedy come out to see what the ruckus was. She almost screamed when she saw Mello and ran up to him.

"Mello!" She gasped. He ignored her, dark, dull blue eyes staring forward blankly. "Mello?" She whispered lightly, reaching her hand out to him. He jerked away like she had reached out to slap him and she pulled her hand back abruptly.

"So he belongs here, then?" A smooth voice said from behind her. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with a tall male, black hair flowing smoothly around his head.

"Yes, he does." She bit out. "He belongs to Nate-sama." The man's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see." He paused and stared lightly at her calloused hands. "May I speak to the owner of the household?"

"That would be my father." Takada came down the stairs and stopped in front of him. "You know that. Unfortunately, he is out at the moment, and you'll have to deal with me. What did you do to him?" The man shrugged.

"Nothing." Takada's hand went out so fast nobody saw it. The SLAP! echoed in the room.

"Don't lie to me, Mikami!" She hissed. "What did you do to Mello?" Mikami touched his cheek gingerly.

"Nothing I wouldn't do to my own slaves." Takada's eyes widened, then narrowed in a scowl.

"How dare you?" She hissed angrily. "How **_dare_ you?"** Mikami winced when Takada began to yell. "HE WAS NOT YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!!! HOW **_DARE_ **YOU TOUCH HIM????" She began to shake slightly, and Wedy placed a hand on her arm to try to calm her down. "YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS FROM!! WHY DID YOU NOT RETURN HIM???"

"I have a rather... obvious reason for that." Mikami said lightly. Takada glared, hatred in her eyes, as she crossed her arms.

"What is that 'obvious reason', Mikami?" She whispered dangerously. "Enlighten me, please." Mikami smirked.

"A lesson. So that he never runs away again." Another SLAP! echoed through the room. A sudden THUD! followed it, and Wedy whirled around to find Mello on the floor, trying shakily and failing miserably to get back up. Glancing apologetically at her mistress, Wedy hurried to help him up.

"What did you do to him?" Takada hissed. Mikami felt his face again and shook his head.

"A week and a half without food, a few beatings here and there." He was about to shrug again but the murderous look in Takada's eyes stopped him cold.

"Get off of my father's property." She said coldly before slamming the door in his face. Turning to help Wedy, she looked over Mello. The boy was thinner than was healthy for him, and she worried over the fact that he was now skinnier than her elder nephew. They heard footsteps.

"I'm going out again." Raito called out as he turned the landing. "I'll try harder to find that---" He froze when he saw Wedy helping Mello in a standing position. He gaped at her. She smiled humorlessly.

"Tell Nate-sama that Mello's back." She said softly, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Wedy placed her hand on the opposite side of Mello's head, ignoring the wince the other blonde gave, and tears fell down her face as she tucked Mello's head under her chin as if he were her own child. "He's back... and he's safe now."

* * *

It took almost three months for Mello to fully regain his strength. Two more and his eyes lost the dark, dull look he had entered with. After a few more months he stopped flinching or jumping when someone touched him. He wouldn't say what caused him to run, only that he had intended to come back after a few hours and he had been grabbed by one of Mikami's slaves. They managed to get him to go back outside again, and he would walk with Matt and Near or Raito and Lawliet.

The only thing that didn't change was the sudden tension in his body each time he had to pass Mikami's house to get anywhere.

* * *

1---Why does Takada-sama look different from you?  
2---Takada isn't my mother. She's my aunt.  
3---What happened to your mother? That is, if it isn't too personal for you, Near-sama.  
4---She died.  
5---How?  
6---The doctor told them that they could only have one. But my parents didn't listen.  
7---One?  
8---One child.

Whew. That one was a bit harder than expected. It's because I completely skipped over this year and remembered it when I was re-reading my story. so... how was that for an update? hehe... poor Mello...

Thanks to Chocolate Flavoured Robots, methegirl, and MyColdHeart for the reveiws.


	8. Nate Age 11, Mihael and Matt Age 13

When Mello and Matt were thirteen, they stole away from Near while he slept and sat across from each other in Aiber's room in the slave's quarters. There, Mello's secret came out with a lot of coaxing from Matt.

"You're always so protective of Nate-sama." Mello shrugged.

"It's harder on me now." He said softly. "I'm amazed that I'm still here. I thought for sure, when I was stronger..." Mello trailed off, looking away from Matt with a blank stare. Matt, a little weirded out, shook Mello by his shoulder slightly.

"Mels?" He said softly.

"Don't call me that." Mello replied instantly, blankly. Then he shook his head, and he seemed to revert to normal. "Sorry. What, Matt?"

"You're scaring me." Matt said softly. "You thought for sure... what?"

"I thought for sure that someone would kick me out." Mello shrugged and laughed humorlessly. Matt shook his head. Mello, it seemed, hadn't ever really been the same since the previous year. He would constantly blank out, staring into space with a chocolate bar in his hand. He stopped sleeping in the dark, keeping the lamp on until Matt blew it out when he fell asleep. It took him hours to fall asleep, staying up later and later each night. He slept lightly, jumping each time Matt touched him unconsciously (like brushing his arm with his hand in his sleep).

But what worried Matt the most was that Mello went for three days without eating anything.

It scared him when Mello wouldn't even look at a chocolate bar for three days (straight! Three days straight without eating!), when he wouldn't even consider eating anything Wedy offered him, anything Lawliet or Near offered him. Near had ordered him one time to eat (that's right---for the first time in seven years, Near pulled rank on Mello) and that was the only time. Mello had eaten half of what had been on his plate (Matt couldn't even remember what it was) and promptly ran outside.

They heard him being sick, and Near kept his mouth shut with each meal Mello refused to eat.

"We wouldn't do that, Mello." Matt said seriously. "You know that."

"I crossed the line that time!" Mello argued back. "I couldn't even protect myself while I was out. How the hell am I supposed to protect Near-sama?" He threw his chocolate bar across the room and, pulling his legs up, buried his face in his knees. "How am I supposed to keep safe the only real person I..." He paused, taking a few shuddering breaths. "How can I? I'm so weak, I can't even save myself!" Matt stood up silently and suddenly whacked Mello on the head. "OW! What the fuck?"

"Don't ever let Nate-sama hear you speaking like that, Mello." Matt stated coldly. Mello's blue eyes darted up and locked with burning green ones. "If you want to leave so bad, then leave. No one would stop you---I'm fairly sure someone would get you North, where it's safe for slaves. But don't ever speak like that again. We all love you here." He said, crossing his arms as he continued to glare at Mello. "Nobody would throw you out if their lives depended on it. Did you even see Wedy when you came back? She wouldn't stop crying for days." Mello blinked. "Raito went out every day, every evening, looking for you. He would've anyway, but he had a reason to as well---Lawliet-sama ordered him to, and Raito was furious each time he came back without you." Matt stopped, his chest heaving, his hands in fists at his side. "Even Takada-sama and Watari-sama were worried about you, and so was everyone else on the plantation."

"..." Mello tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to say. Matt shook his head.

"Nate-sama..." He trailed off, but bit his lip and started over. "Nate-sama wouldn't come out of his room. He wouldn't let anyone in, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. He... he barricaded his door somehow, and no amount of talking or anything could get him out, until Raito began to pound on the door and tell him that you had come back." Matt took a deep breath and managed to calm down a little. "So don't talk of us throwing you out, Mels. Ok?" Mello nodded slightly, not saying anything about the nickname. Matt sat down beside him again and Mello watched him warily. "What were you saying though?"

"About what?" Mello said, confused. Matt grinned at him.

"'The only real person I...'? You what?" Mello flushed lightly and looked away.

"Confidential." He said softly. Matt opened his mouth to protest but Mello looked at him. "Between us only, understand?" Matt nodded. Mello sighed. "I think I have a crush... on Near-sama." Matt smirked.

"Really?" Mello shook his head.

"Between you and me only, Matt, I'm serious!" Matt looked alarmed by Mello's sudden panic. "Don't tell _anyone_! Understand?"

"I get it, Mels, I get it." Matt said calmly, frowning worriedly at the chocoholic blonde. Mello put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"There's no way that Near-sama or anyone can find out about this." He whispered. "I don't think anyone would approve." Matt stared at Mello in shock. Was this really the same Mello who (even after the whole 'Mikami-kidnaps-him' ordeal) said 'Screw you!' to what people thought? Mello cleared up any confusion with his next sentence. "If they knew, I think they'd find a way to separate us. I'd rather be close to Near-sama with him not knowing than farther away from him with him knowing." Matt smiled gently. Reaching out slowly, he touched Mello's arm.

"Tell him." He said softly. Mello looked at him and shook his head. Matt sighed. "Please?" Mello looked away. Matt touched his shoulder. "What's the worst that could happen? Separation? You'd find a way around that, Mels. You find a way around everything." Mello looked at him, and Matt could see the debate in his eyes. "Go on, Mels."

"All right." Mello sighed.

* * *

A few nights later, Near was lying on his bed while Mello lay on the floor. He glanced at Matt, who stood up and, after bowing, disappeared out the door. Mello sighed and rolled under Near's bed.

"What's Mello doing?" Near asked softly, a confused expression on his face.

"Я прячу.(1)" Came Mello's slightly muffled reply. Near raised an eye brow in slight amusement.

"Почему?(2)" He asked. He heard Mello sigh and a shuffling movement.

"Я имею что-то важное для того чтобы сказать вас, Near-sama.(3)" Mello said. Near tilted his head and sat up, bringing his leg up to his chest and leaving the other hanging off the mattress. He was eleven, and still wasn't tall enough for his feet to touch the floor when he sat like this.

"Что оно?" A muffled sound came from under Near's bed, which made it sound as if Mello had placed his hand over his mouth or something. Near frowned lightly. "Придено вне из-под там, пожалуйста, я не могу понять Mello на всех.(4)" Mello rolled out and locked his blue eyes with Near's black ones.

"Я сказал что я люблю вы.(5)" He said seriously. Near blinked, eyes wide, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, что все?" Mello blinked, confused, until Near continued. "Я люблю Mello также.(6)" His eyes widened and he shook his head hesitatingly.

"То нет… Я значил…(7)" Mello trailed off at the confused look in Near's face and he sighed heavily.

"Значено чему?(8)" Near asked quietly. Mello shook his head and sighed again, falling backwards onto the floor with his hands over his eyes.

"Ничего, не обращайте внимания.(9)" He muttered softly. Near looked over at him, worried, until Mello sent him a small smile. Still slightly worried, but not as much as before, Near returned to his book.

* * *

1---I'm hiding.  
2---Why?  
3---I have something important to tell you, Near-sama.  
4---What is it? Come out from under there, please, I can't understand Mello at all.  
5---I said that I like you.  
6---Oh, is that all? I like Mello as well.  
7---That's not... I meant..  
8---Meant what?  
9---Nothing, never mind.

Well, Near was a little clueless there. XD poor Mello...

I shoulda put this with the last chapter, but it'll have to be placed here because I'm too lazy to edit the whole last chapter. Anyway, here's a song I came up with---anyone can sing with me if they want.

It's to the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It", ok? All right, here we go:

If you wanna kill Mikami, grab a spork.  
If you wanna kill Mikami, grab a spork.  
If you wanna kill Mikami, and you can't find a fork,  
If you wanna kill Mikami, grab a spork.

Yea, i came up with that randomly, so excuse the none-ryhmingness of the second to last line, but whatever.

Oh, and as a response to Chocolate Flavoured Robot's review---of course not!!! Only pathetic white males did that to the slaves. Mikami (though evil) is far from the "pathetic white male" status.

Thanks to Chocolate Flavoured Robots for reviewing (and possibly being the only reviewer for chapter 7).


	9. Nate Age 12, Mihael and Mail Age 14

Near was twelve when it hit him.

Mello was lying on the floor beside him, being Mello-ish and eating a chocolate bar. Matt was next to the foot of the bed, across from Mello, throwing a ball against the wall and catching it as it bounced back to him. He had been sitting on his bed, his head against the window, reading a book, when the window next to him exploded.

Fourteen-year-old Mello reacted instinctively, grabbing Near's right arm and pulling the white-haired boy towards him when the glass shattered. Something rammed into Near's arm, making him cry out in pain as he landed on Mello, who fell backwards onto the floor with a CRASH! (Mello shuddered to think that if he hadn't moved him, where would Near have been hit?) Blood began to stain Near's white clothes, and when they were sure nothing else was going to come flying through the window, Matt threw it open and began to scream bloody murder at whomever it was until Wedy and Aiber came thundering up the stairs.

* * *

Near watched as Mello gave short, clipped answers to the gunman at the door. He had explained that there was a battlefield not very far from here, and that the bullet that had went into Near's arm was a stray. Mello snarled a reply that Near couldn't hear, and that was when the gunman looked up and noticed Near, standing on the stairs, one hand on the rail to keep himself up. Wedy had just finished bandaging him, and he had changed his clothes (with some help from Mello, because Wedy had told him not to move his arm too much). Something resembling a glare passes over his face as Near attempts to straighten up to present himself better, despite the pain in his arm. Mello glances over his shoulder when he notices, and is vaguely surprise to see Near---he hadn't heard the paler boy come down the stairs. His answers became more clipped and rude as he moves slightly, in the direction of Near.

He watches, stunned, as Mello stops protectively in front of Near (after all, he was fighting on the North's side, hated slave-owners, and had a long rifle in his hands. Mello wasn't taking any chances) and crosses his arms, blue eyes becoming icier and icier the longer they hold onto the black ones of the gunman.

"Are you happy here?" He asks suddenly, and Mello is so thrown off by the sudden question that he blinks and takes a while to respond. He glances at Near, as if asking permission to answer the random question. Near stares back impassively, and suddenly Matt appears. He bows at Near.

"Nate-sama." He says faintly. Near tilted his head in Matt's direction. Smirking lightly at Mello, Matt then turns his green eyes to the man in the doorway. "I'm not quite sure about Mello, sir, but I for one am very happy here." He says clearly, his eyes daring the man to contradict him. The man gapes at them.

"I am as well!" Mello inputs, glaring at Matt out of the corner of his eye. Matt sticks his tongue out at him and Mello curses him out in Russian (he got more fluent in Russian---well, when it came to curses anyway). They forget the genuine surprise of the man at the door until he speaks up.

"Really?" He asks, surprise evident in his voice. Mello rolls his eyes and glares at him.

"Yes, really." Mello snaps, and Near places a small hand on Mello's shoulder to calm him down. He reaches up slowly and lightly touches the pale fingers with his fingertips, and then man stares at them. "What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He says softly, shaking his head. "I apologize." And then he left, making Mello roll his eyes and stomp down the stairs to shut the door after him. Matt leans on the railing behind Near, staring up at the ceiling.

"Now what the hell was that all about?" Matt asks finally. Near and Mello look up at him, and he continues. "Why was he even here?"

"To explain that he hadn't meant to shoot Near-sama." Mello scowled. "Evidently, there is a battleground a bit close to here---that's the weird noises we keep hearing at night, Matt---and the bullet was a stray."

"Are they fighting to---what was it---'keep us together' this time?" Matt asks lazily. Mello shrugged.

"How the hell should I know? I'm in here with you guys all day." Matt chuckled.

"Well, what was with the stupid question?" He asked, irritation in his voice. "'Are you happy here?' What the hell?" Mello rolled his eyes.

"The other reason he was here was because he heard some kid screaming and he wanted to be sure that everything was all right."

"Oh, how stupid." Matt muttered. Then he blinked, and realized that he was the only one who had been screaming lately, so Mello meant him. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hands. "Haha, oops. Sorry."

"Idiot." Mello spat at Matt good-naturedly. He turned to Near, a worried look in his eyes. "Вы совсем правые?(1)" He asked softly. Near sent a small smile his way.

"Я отлично, Mello. Не потревожьтесь о мне так много.(2)" Mello smirked as Matt turned and walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna go bug Raito, if anyone cares." He called from the top of the stairs, knowing full well that Mello and Near were ignoring him.

"Я должен потревожиться о вас, Near-sama, я ваш невольник, вспоминаю?(3)" Near gave Mello a small smile and reached out, touching the blonde hair that framed Mello's face softly.

"Я знаю.(4)" He said softly. Mello chuckled softly.

* * *

Near grabbed Mello's sleeve as he placed him into his bed.

"Не выйдите пока, Mello.(5)" He whispered softly. Mello smiled gently at him.

"All right." He said softly. Near smiled and buried himself under his blankets.

"Спейте к мне?(6)" Near requested softly. Mello laughed lightly.

"All right." Mello tilted his head back and thought before smiling lightly and taking a deep breath, beginning to twirl the younger boy's hair between his fingers.  
"Вечер приходит,  
Раковины солнца,  
Грачонк полностью дом летания прямой к их гнездю.  
Цветки все закрывая, маргаритка уснувшая,  
Хоронят первоцвет В бездействии настолько глубоком  
Бабочка, дремотная складывала свои крыла,  
пчелы возвращающ, не больше птица пеет  
Доброй ночи, маленькие люди, доброй ночи,  
немногая одни, Сладостные сновидения к вашим векам пашут рассветы утра светлые.  
Вечер приходил, Не больше, котор нужно сказать,  
люди давно пора маленькие Пошл положить в постель.(7)" Near's eyes drooped shut and by the last line, he was almost asleep. Mello smiled softly.

"Спокойная ночь, Mello.(8)" He said as he fell asleep.

Mello sat by Near's bed, watching him intently as the pale boy slept silently. He took a deep breath and slowly, leaned forward and kissed Near's forehead softly. Near tilted his head, unconsciously, towards Mello as he pulled away.

"Сон наилучшим образом, Near-sama.(9)" He said softly.

* * *

1---Are you all right?  
2---I'm fine, Mello. Don't worry about me so much.  
3---I have to worry about you, Near-sama, I'm your slave, remember?  
4---I know.  
5---Don't leave yet, Mello.  
6---Sing to me?  
7---The evening is coming,/ The sun sinks to rest,/ The rooks are all flying/ Straight home to their nest;/ "Caw, caw," says the rook/ As he flies overhead,/ "It's time little people/ Were going to bed."/The flowers are all closing,/The daisy's asleep,/The primrose is buried/In slumber so deep;/And closed for the night/Are the roses so red,/"It's time little people/Were going to bed."/The butterfly, drowsy/Has folded its wings,/The bees are returning,/No more the bird sings;/Their day's work is over,/Their nestlings are fed,/"It's time little people/Were going to bed."/Good-night, little people,/Good-night, little ones,/Sweet dreams to your eyelids/Till morning light dawns./The evening has come,/There's no more to be said,/"It's time little people/Were going to bed."  
8---Good night, Mello.  
9---Sleep well, Near-sama.

Haha, a lot of people like my song? XD

Thanks to methegirl (i'm glad my song is a new favorite of yours XD), Hikari Yagami, MyColdHeart (who also likes my song, yay!), and Chocolate Flavoured Robots (uh, obsessive stalke fangirl? O.o should i be worried about waking up to find you staring at me one night? XD kidding, kidding... haha)

Special thanks to LordOnEarth for the story alert.


	10. Nate Age 13, Mihael and Mail Age 15

Thirteen-year-old Near was bored, staring out of the window, when Lawliet entered the room.

"Have you heard, Nate?" Lawliet said, sitting next to his younger brother on the bed. Near tilted his head and watched Mello and Matt play, his head resting on the cool glass of the window.

"I heard." He said quietly. Lawliet sighed.

"Raito has agreed to stay, and that he wouldn't do anything." He said. "What about Mello and Matt?"

"I don't know." Near said softly. "They don't speak of it around me. I hear them talk about it in whispers when they think I am asleep, but other than that..." He sighed. "It's almost as if it never happened."

"That could be a good sign." Lawliet pointed out. Near stayed silent and Lawliet stood up.

"Nii-san." Lawliet turned to Near and tilted his head, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes, Nate?"

"When did you realize your feelings?" He asked quietly. Lawliet smiled lightly.

"A few years back, little brother." Near was quiet, but Lawliet answered his silent question anyway. "If you love each other, it shouldn't matter. Aunt Takada and Grandfather Watari don't mind in the least. The only problem comes if it comes out, and then the rest of society will be against you."

"I don't agree that it's 'love' just yet, Nii-san." Near corrected softly. Lawliet shrugged.

"A crush, then." He said. "It doesn't matter. Aunt Takada and Grandfather Watari don't mind so long as the two of us are happy."

"Thank you, Nii-san." Near said, closing his eyes. Lawliet shut the door as he left.

* * *

When fifteen-year-old Mello and Matt were out one day, getting groceries, they were approached by two female servants, one with black hair in a bun on the side of her head and the other with long bangs, covering one eye. Behind them came a male with spikey black hair, standing behind the female with the long bangs. They both were almost inhumanly tall, towering over the other girl. They looked around, before pulling them into a slave's quarters on someone's plantation.

"You two are good at keeping secrets, yea?" The male asked, his voice a weird rasping noise that made Mello wince slightly. Matt leaned against the wall, Mello frowned and crossed his arms, but both nodded solemly.

"The President of the United States issued an Emancipation Proclamation on September 22, 1862, saying that any Confederate States will lose their slaves if they don't return." One of the female slaves said excitedly. "On January 1, 1863, was the time we were supposed to have returned by, but we didn't, and our state was one of the ones that lost their slaves!"

"Lincoln isn't our President, though." Mello pointed out softly.

"So what? We're free." The slave replied, her dark brown eyes shining happily. "Me, Ryuk, and Rem can finally leave our master and mistress, and be free. As can any other slave."

"We aren't part of the United States." Mello said angrily, getting annoyed. He didn't want to hear about things like this. At home, with Near, they could pretend it didn't exist and they didn't have the choice to leave---they both knew that Near would give them that option, and Mello didn't want to deal with it. So he and Matt only talked about the Emancipation Proclamation when Near was asleep, knowing that neither of them really had the heart to leave Near.

Matt watched silently from behind Mello as he shook his head at the three slaves. "We're the Confederate States, and therefore we don't have to listen to Lincoln. He can make as many Emancipation Proclamations he want, and they won't affect us at all!"

"That's not true!" The second female slave (Rem?) hissed. The first slave's black hair was coming out of the bun she had it in, and she pushed it back angrily. Rem continued as if her friend hadn't done anything and the male behind her (Ryuk) placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "We're free, and they won't let us go. So we're going to rebel, and attack our slave owners. Can we trust you two to do the same?"

"Attack... Near-sama?" Mello said, eyes wide, panting lightly. The girl nodded. In a second, Mello had her against the wall, his hand around her throat. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Mels!" Matt called, coming to life instantly and placing his hand on Mello's, trying to pry his hands from the girl's neck.

"HEY!" Rem cried, going forward as well. Ryuk followed her, grabbing her arms to pull her back so that they didn't make the situation worse.

"Don't ever ask that of me ever again." Mello snarled at her, ignoring the chain reaction he set off. She whimpered. "Understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." She gasped out. Mello dropped her to the floor and picked up the groceries he dropped. Matt sighed in relief and helped the girl up.

"Will you tell anyone about this?" Ryuk asked quietly, not letting go of Rem's arms. Rem looked like she was going to kill Mello before he stood up and Ryuk thought it to be a good idea to just hold onto her until Mello was out of her sight.

"We'll stay silent, don't worry." Matt promised, glancing at Mello, who was glaring at the groceries. "I promise." Ryuk smiled, making Matt shudder involuntarily. Matt smiled back tentatively and followed Mello out of the quarters.

"That was uncalled for." He commented off-handedly a few blocks later. Mello scowled and shrugged.

"She made a stupid suggestion." He said. "She's lucky I didn't just kill her right at that second." Matt shook his head.

"Mello, that's horrible." He said, just as the house came into view.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Mello and Matt still refused to leave the house. It was strange---they wouldn't even go out to the plantation. Takada debated on whether or not to find one Teru Mikami and strangle him with a scarf for injuring her slaves (again) until they both assured her that Mikami had nothing to do with their behavior at all. She seemed to believe them, but she still scowled when Mikami's name was brought up.

Another two weeks later, and Aiber was leaning in the doorway talking to Wedy. Mello and Matt were on the top of the staircase, just out of sight, as they spoke.

"A what?" Wedy gasped out lightly.

"A rebellion, from slaves." Aiber said, sighing heavily. "Seems as if Lincoln's Proclamation went to their heads, and they rebelled."

"Oh, god." Wedy sighed, making a quick sign of the cross over her. "What happened to them?

"They lost." Was all Aiber said, and Mello stood up and walked into Near's room. Matt followed him solemly.

It took another month before they went out into the plantation, and anther month to go past that.

* * *

Well, stupid me got the dates wrong, and the war will end when Mello's seventeen, not eighteen like i had originally planned (stupid Mello didn't mention that before...) but it'll work out in the end---never fear! XD yea.

Thanks to Hikari Yagami, MyColdHeart, and Chocolate Flavoured Robots for encouraging reviews.


	11. Nate Age 14, Mihael and Mail Age 16

When Near was fourteen, Raito was eighteen, Lawliet was nineteen, and Mello was sixteen, they were out shopping when the strangest thing (in Matt's opinion) happened to them.

It happened in the form of a young, twenty-five year old female.

"Mihael?" They kept walking, Mello behind Near and Raito behind Lawliet, the brothers talking about something-or-other and the slaves behind them laughing about how Matt had come into the kitchen while Wedy had been cleaning, getting mud all over the floor. She had exploded, and Matt hasn't stepped into the kitchen since, and the whole incident happened three days ago. No one registered the name. "Mihael, wait! Oh, excuse me---Mihael!" Mello froze suddenly as arms wrapped around his waist, making him drop what he had been holding. Next to him, Raito frowned. Near and Lawliet turned from their conversation to look at Mello, Lawliet with a confused expression on his face. Near looked bemused, and Mello, blinking, tilted his head to try to see behind him.

"Who---?"

"It's me, Mihael!" Came a happy voice. Mello turned to Near, his eyes wide with confusion, and mouthed 'Help me, Near!' Near gave a small smile.

"Please release Mello." He said calmly.

"Mello...?" The arms around Mello's waist let go and he was able to turn around to talk to his sudden admirer... only to freeze as she smiled at him, eyes shining hopefully. Mello blinked, then rubbed his eyes and stared at her again. When she didn't disappear, he grinned.

"N-Naomi?" He stuttered, eyes widening in shock. She beamed and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Yes, Mihael remembers his big sister!" She cheered, laughing happily. Mello stared down at her (he was only sixteen, and he was already taller than her), forgetting Raito, Lawliet and Near.

"Naomi..." He couldn't seem to comprehend his big sister was here. Suddenly, a broad grin lit up his face and he picked her up, spinning around happily. She giggled as he placed her gently on the floor. "What are you doing here, Naomi? I mean, how did... When?"

"One at a time, Mihael!" Naomi laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Behind Mello, Raito looked down to the groceries Mello dropped.

"Mello." He said disapprovingly. Mello blinked.

"Oh, shit!" Mello muttered. Naomi looked at him, concerned, as Mello dropped to his knees. "Я огорченн, Near-sama.(1)" Naomi blinked.

"Near-sama...?" She repeated slowly, frowning lightly as Mello stood up again, his arms full of groceries.

"I forgot myself." He said, still talking to Near. Mello turned to Naomi and offered her a smile. "I'm sorry, Naomi. I would love to catch up and such, but I am a little busy. Forgive me, Near-sama."

"It's of no matter." Near shrugged, looking Naomi over slowly. She waved hesitatingly, glancing at Mello every now and then. "I would like it if Naomi would come with us, as Mello's sister." Mello's blue eyes locked on Near's onyx and widened.

"Really, Near-sama?" He breathed. Near nodded. Naomi blinked, unsure as to what was going on. Mello turned to her, grinning wildly. "You can eat with us, and meet Matt and Wedy, and---oh, shit!" He stopped suddenly. "My apologies. This is Near-sama---well, his name isn't Near, he just lets me call him that, his name's Nate, and---oh, and this is Lawliet-sama, his older brother, and Raito." Mello grinned. "Raito belongs to Lawliet-sama." They had started walking when Mello began to point out each person, but Naomi stopped at the last sentence. Frowning, Mello turned to face her. "Naomi?"

"'Belongs'?" She repeated, a worried expression on her face. Mello frowned, unsure of the reason of his sister's sudden worry.

"Yea, belongs. Raito is Lawliet-sama's slave." Naomi froze at that and her eyes widened. Mello looked at her, confusion etched in his face. "Naomi, what's wr---"

"Are you a slave, Mihael?" She asked quietly. Mello laughed lightly.

"Actually, my name is Mello now."

"Answer my question, Mihael." Mello sighed.

"Yes, I belong to Near-sama. And my name is Mello." He said calmly. Naomi started to shake lightly.

"Oh, Mihael, I'm so sorry!" She cried suddenly, throwing her arms around Mello again. Mello frowned at her.

"What?"

"I should've come sooner, I should've tried to find you so you wouldn't be trapped like this, hurt like this! I should've tried harder..." She cried into his shoulder, switching her language from English to Russian. "Вы повреждены, Mihael? Я попробую получить вас из этой тюрьмы, я присягаю!(2)"

"Naomi..." Mello looked, wide-eyed, at Near. Near stared back with a blank look that told Mello that he was injured by the sudden accusations of mistreating Mello. Lawliet and Raito looked back, confused. Distantly, Mello realized that they had no idea what Naomi had just said.

"Если Mello желает," Near started, and Naomi's head snapped up in shock and surprise---Near spoke fluently and she hadn't planned on that. "Он смог дать бакалеи к Raito, если Raito смогло держать их также, то," He glanced meaningfully at Raito, who bowed respectfully. "И пойдите с его сестрой.(3)" Mello's eyes widened and he stared at Near in shock. Near looked back impassively, and a stab of fear went through Mello's heart.

"Куда я пошел бы, Near-sama?" He asked softly. Near shrugged lightly, uncaringly. Mello's chest tightened.

"Назад к Россия, предположительно. Или северно, хотя бы." Near said, blinking slowly. Naomi stared, wide-eyed, from Mello to Near.

"Near-sama..." Mello trailed off, and switched languages easily. "Thank you." Near nodded stiffly and turned away. Mello locked eyes with Naomi as Near started to walk away, Lawliet and Raito following him. "Naomi..." He sighed. "I appreciate your concern for me, really, Naomi. But..." He sighed and smiled, genuine emotion in his eyes as he glanced back at Near. "I'm happy here... with Matt, and serving Near-sama." Naomi blinked when Mello kissed her cheek, still holding his groceries. "Come over anytime, Naomi. Matt and Wedy'll love to meet you, and so would Takada-sama." He said, then turned. "Oi, Raito, wait up!" He called, running to catch up with Near, Lawliet, and Raito with his groceries.

* * *

All right, Mello has a big sister! Yay! XD i'm trying to get everyone in here, so that's why Naomi is here. Kira was referenced, if anyone noticed. When Mello goes missing, and Raito's eyes turned red... if anyone notices, whenever Raito writes in the Death Note or when he thinks Kira-like thoughts (like when he's thinking about killing Naomi in the anime/manga) his eyes go red. Oh, and i got polls on my profile (i thinks) so if they're there, vote for me!

1---I'm sorry, Near-sama.  
2---Are you injured, Mihael? I'll try to get you out of this prison, I swear!  
3---If Mello wishes, he could give the groceries to Raito, if Raito could hold them as well, and go with his sister.  
4---Where would I go, Near-sama?  
5---Back to Russia, presumably. Or North, at least.

Thanks to methegirl, Hikari Yagami543, and hinata0710 (i'm glad you gave my story a try despite the fact that you thought it would be boring. that cheers me up, the fact that you enjoyed it) for encouraging reviews.

Special thanks to hinata0710 for the favorite author, favorite story, story alert, and author alert (man, thats a lot!)


	12. Nate Age 15, Mihael and Mail Age 17

Mello was seventeen, he met Raye Penbar for the first time. Raye had escaped from his master (which, Takada noted with a dark scowl, happened to be one Teru Mikami) and Mello managed to convince fifteen-year-old Near to pay for him. Near gave Mikami a good amount, and, ignoring Mikami's protests of how Raye wasn't a good worker, shut the door in his face. Mello, though he could barely remember that particular year because he was inside with Near and Raye the entire time, remembered clearly the deluded look of relief on Raye's face when he told him he wouldn't have to go back, a certain look that clearly spelled out 'thank god', just before he passed out.

* * *

When Raye woke up, the first thing he saw was Mello and Wedy talking quietly. He coughed, half to get their attention and half because he needed to.

"Oh, hello." Wedy came over and sat by him. "My name's Wedy, and this is Mello. Who are you?"

"I'm Raye." He rasped out. With Wedy's help, he managed to get up. "Where are we?"

"In slave's quarters." Mello said softly. Raye sighed and stared down at his hands.

"When will you be taking me back?" Wedy frowned and glanced at Mello.

"We won't be." Raye looked up at Mello.

"Mello, stay here." Wedy said, standing up. "I'm going to be right back."

"Yes, ma'am." Mello took Wedy's spot as she left.

"You aren't taking me back." Raye stated softly. Mello looked at him. "But I'm not going to be free, am I?"

"I don't think so." Mello said. Raye took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "But, it's good here." Raye looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Near-sama's family works us well, and they don't treat us as badly as everyone else seems to." Mello said.

"They don't?" Mello shook his head and Raye stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't look like that. They don't. In fact, they treat us really well, considering." Mello smiled. "Look, this is the slave's quarters. And you're on a bed. With blankets. This place doesn't leak. Least, I think it doesn't." Mello's attempt at humor made the elder male smile at him.

"Man, you're up!" Came a cheerful voice from behind them. Mello rolled his eyes as he turned around to face Wedy, Matt, and Near.

"Don't shout at him, dummy." He said, standing up and bowing. "Near-sama."

"Mello." Near shuffled slowly forward and took Mello's spot. "Hello. You are Raye Penbar, correct?" Raye nodded. "Mikami said that you were a good worker." Raye raised an eye brow at Near's obvious lie.

"He did?" He said blankly.

"With a few behavioral problems, of course." Near amended. Raye's eyebrow went higher, and Near rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. He said you were a horrible worker with an attitude problem, but Mikami's views are unimportant now." Raye heaved a sigh and Near continued. "At any rate, I would like Raye to work---" Raye shut his eyes, bracing himself, and began to move out of the bed. Near blinked. "What is Raye doing?"

"Getting up." Raye grunted, taking deep breaths as he slowly moved up.

"Why?" Near asked. Raye opened his eyes and stared at Near incredulously. Behind Near, Mello 'tsk'ed and crossed his arms.

"To work." Near tilted his head and stared, wide-eyed, at Raye.

"Mello, он желает работать с болью в его спине?(1)" Near said, twirling his hair in his fingers. Mello snorted.

"Dunno i. Why're вы спрашивая мне?(2)" Raye blinked at the tone Mello used towards Near. Near didn't seem to notice, however, and instantly switched back to English.

"Does Raye wish to work with pain in his back?" He asked softly.

"No, but if you want me to---"

"Perhaps if Raye would allow me to finish." Near spoke firmly. Raye quieted and looked at Near. "I would like for Raye to work when his back is healed." He motioned to the gauze around Raye's chest. "It seems Mikami has a fondness for whips and such. Исправьтесь, Mello?(3)" Mello nodded darkly. Raye blinked, staring at Near. Near stared back, his head still tilted. "Well? Lay down." Slowly, still staring wide-eyed at Near, Raye obeyed. "Wedy," The blonde woman jumped at being called and looked at the smaller boy. "You and Aiber take shifts to make sure Raye is healing all right."

"Yes, Nate-sama." Wedy bowed. Near stood up.

"Mello, come with me. Matt, too."

* * *

A few days later, Near and Mello were by Raye's bed, Mello hovering over him as he pressed a wet cloth to his head and Near standing by the doorway.

"Как это случилось?(4)" Near asked softly.

"Wedy говорит что его заднее сусло получало зараженным как-то." Mello muttered at Near. "Raye, can you hear me? Raye?" Raye moaned lightly and Mello shook his head. "Нам будем нужна вода и микстура.(5)" He muttered again, this time more to himself than to Near.

"Here." Matt came in, holding out a bottle. "Takada-sama gave it to me. She said it's to help with Raye's fever."

"Thanks." Mello muttered, taking the bottle. "How do we do this?"

"You pour it in his mouth." Matt said.

"Here, open his mouth." Mello instructed, opening the bottle easily. Matt tipped Raye's head back, opening the older man's mouth as Mello poured the contents of the bottle down Raye's throat.

"That's enough, Mels." Matt said. Mello pulled the bottle back up and Matt lay Raye down on the bed again. Matt sighed.

* * *

A week later, Mello watched Raye as he worked, talking with a slave standing next to him.

"Is Mello all right?" Near asked softly, coming behind the taller male and placing a hand gently on the middle of his back. Mello turned slightly and faced Near.

"I'm fine, Near-sama." He replied. Near tilted his head to the side and Mello smiled at him lightly.

"I have a question to ask of Mello." Mello blinked.

"Shoot, Near-sama."

"When Mello said that he liked me, that one night..." Mello's eyes widened slightly. "Did Mello mean that way or not?"

"What do you mean, 'that way', Near-sama?" Mello asked carefully. Near brought a hand to his head and began to twirl his hair.

"What I meant was, did Mello mean that he liked me or that he loved me?" Pink began to dust Mello's cheeks lightly and he looked away.

"Near-sama, I---"

"I want Mello to answer, and answer honestly." Near interrupted. Mello sighed.

"I meant that I liked you, Near-sama, and that is all." Near nodded.

"Thank you, Mello." He said before shuffling away slowly. Mello sighed and, running a hand through his hair, glared at the window, wondering why the hell he felt so bad.

* * *

1---Mello, he wishes to work with pain in his back?  
2---I dunno. Why're you asking me?  
3---Correct, Mello?  
4---How did this happen?  
5---Wedy says that his back must have gotten infected somehow. We'll need water and medicine.

Thanks to Josephine Falnor, MyColdHeart, methegirl, and hinata0710 (i didn't mean to make you feel bad---im sorry!!! XD) for encouraging reviews.

Special thanks to Josephine Falnor for the story alert and methegirl for the favorite story alert


	13. Nate Age 16, Mihael and Mail Age 18

While watching sixteen-year-old Near one day as he spoke with a few people, eighteen year old Mello finally got the news. It wasn't as if Near had hid it from them, it was more the fact that no one bothered to talk about it at Watari's (which everyone called 'Wammy's House' with a fondness in their voice).

The news came in the form of Naomi Misora, Mello's older sister.

"Mello! Mello-nii-chan!" A six-year-old girl, a slave for a child down the street, ran up to Mello happily. Mello turned and bent down to one knee to catch the girl in his arms as she barreled into him.

"Hey, Misa-Misa." He said picking her up and holding her high above his head. "Where's the other one, hmm?" Misa shrieked in happiness as Mello began to spin her around. "Well? Are you going to say anything, Misa-Misa?"

"Not me, silly Mello-nii-chan." She giggled. "Mama Naomi has to tell you something!" Mello tilted his head to the side and noticed his sister, smiling widely, standing by them.

"Well?" He asked expectantly. Naomi beamed at him and he wondered what the hell had made her so damn happy for a moment. Then he shook his head and pulled Misa down over his shoulders.

"Why are you still here?" Naomi started. Behind him, Matt and Near came out to say hi to Naomi and Misa. Misa beamed at Matt as he handed her a piece of candy, and giggled around it as Matt began to make faces at her to amuse her. Near twirled his hair quietly, standing next to Mello.

"What do you mean, why am I still here?" Mello asked, confused. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Mihael---" She never got in the habit of calling him 'Mello', he noted with some mixture of annoyance and humor. "Mihael, the North won." Mello blinked.

"They won what?" Mello asked stupidly. Naomi stared at him incredulously.

"You haven't heard of the war?" Mello blinked, then remembered the stray bullet when Near was twelve.

"Oh, that war." Mello waved his hand dismissively. "Ok, great. We're part of the United States again. Whoop-dee-do." Near tilted his head.

"Я думаю что Mello misunderstands причина его сестры для говорить ему это.(1)" Mello looked at Near with wide eyes.

"Вы, Nate.(2)" Naomi smiled warmly at the paler boy, who nodded once in response. "Mihael, the war shifted."

"It shifted?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Naomi beamed happily again. "Not only are we part of the United States again, but all the slaves are free." Mello froze, his eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, frowning when he noticed how stiff Mello was. "Mels?"

"The North won the war---" Naomi started, but Matt interrupted with a gasp.

"There was a war? Oh my God, I--- OW! SHIT!"

"Don't take God's name in vain, you idiot." Mello snapped blankly. Matt turned to him, confusion written on his face. Very slowly, carefully, he picked Misa off of his shoulder and placed her on the floor.

"Mama Naomi, Mama Naomi!" She cried, running up to the dark-haired woman. Naomi, still smiling, picked her up.

"You're free, Mihael." She said. Mello shook his head slowly.

"No, no." He muttered lightly. "You're lying, Naomi..." He took deep breaths as Matt placed his hand gently on Mello's shoulder. "We're here, Naomi, we're supposed to stay here for the rest of our lives and serve Near-sama. We... We can't---there's no possible way for us to even consider..." He couldn't say it and shook his head.

"But you are." Naomi said gently, smiling softly, but confusion evident in her eyes.

"Mihael, what Naomi says is true." Mello turned, wide-eyed, to Near only to find that the paler boy's eyes covered by his hair, his finger in his hair as usual. "Mihael must get his things to leave now, as I can not have anyone here against their will any longer. " He paused as he considered. "Mail as well." He went into the house and shuffled up the stairs. Mello gaped up after him, then turned to looked at Matt, only to find the same surprised looked on his best friend's face as well.

That's when they realized that Near had called them by their real names for the first time in about twelve years.

* * *

Wedy smiled slightly at Mihael as he looked up at the window he knew connected to Near's room. He hadn't seen the smaller boy in a few days, and it made him feel weird---he had always been somewhere next to Near, and now he had spent a few days without even seeing the other.

"You must be happy to be able to hear your real name again, Mihael." Wedy said softly.

"Mello." Mihael corrected absently. Wedy stared at him. "My name is Mello." There was a strange look in his eye as he continued. "My name is Mello, and I am Near-sama's personal slave. I am eighteen, and brought here from Africa when I was six years old and captured with the kids I was with. I've lived here ever since." Mihael took a shuddering breath. "I live with Matt, Wedy, and Raito in the house because we are personal slaves. Wedy belongs to Takada-sama, Raito belongs to Lawliet-sama, and Matt and I belong to Near-sama." Tears formed and silently began to fall down Mihael's face, and he took in more shuddering breaths as his shoulders began to shake slightly. "A-Aiber and Raye work in the fields with the other slaves, and... and..." Mihael couldn't speak anymore because he started gasping for breath, tears still falling.

"Oh, Mihael..." Wedy said softly, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck as more tears fell. "Sweetie, that's not true anymore."

"I know." Mihael cried softly. "I know." His shoulders shook more as he began to talk in Russian. "Что я идя сделать? Где я предположительно пойти? Что о Near-sama?" He took shuddering breaths and felt himself calm down slightly. "Я думаю что I любит его, Wedy.(3)"

"I don't understand anything you just said to me, sweetie." Wedy said, half-laughing, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know, Wedy." Mihael said softly, pulling away from her and plastering a smile on his face. "I'll see you around, yea?" He turned to leave.

"Hey, Mihael?"

"Yea?" He said, turning back to her. She smiled.

"Come back anytime, sweetie. Our doors are always open to any and all of our released slaves, all right?" Mihael smiled.

"Yea. Thanks, Wedy."

* * *

Near watched with a blank look on his face as Mihael walked down the road.

"Я огорченн, MIhael. Я желаю вам самое лучшее везения.(4)"

* * *

1---I think Mello misunderstands his sister's reason for telling him this.  
2---Thank you, Nate.  
3---What am I going to do? Where am I supposed to go? What about Near-sama? I think I love him, Wedy.  
4---I'm sorry, MIhael. I wish you the best of luck.

Thanks to Josephine Falnor, methegirl, and Inuyasha4eva for encouraging reviews.


	14. Nate Age 17, Mihael and Mail Age 19

Mihael was nineteen when Naomi came in one night, Raye behind her, beaming happily.

"Маленький брат, вы никогда не будете угадывать его. Raye и я ухаживать один другого!(1)" Mihael gave his sister and Raye a tired smile.

"Congratulations." He said softly, leaning down slightly and kissing Naomi on her cheek. "Я желаю вас и его самое лучшее везения, большой сестры.(2)" He whispered in her ear before he went up the stairs to his room. He paused at the stairs. "Don't try anything, got it, Raye?" He cracked a forced smile at the elder man. "I may like you, buddy, but don't try anything, understand?" Raye smiled back.

"I understand, Mel---Mihael." Mihael glanced back at the slip and nodded once before continuing up the stairs.

"Raye!" Naomi hissed once Mihael was out of earshot.

"What's wrong with him?" Raye asked softly. "He seems more down than usual."

"It's Nate." She said, turning around and burying her face in his shoulder. "He misses him more than he should. Do you think that maybe they were---?"

"No." Raye said firmly. Then he sighed. "But, at the very least, Mello---ah, Mihael" He grinned sheepishly at Naomi's playful glare. "Mihael had some feelings for him." Naomi sighed and, kissing Raye's cheek lovingly, closed the door. She glanced at her younger brother's room (which he insisted on keeping all white---that was it. A white bed sheet, a white desk, white walls...) and sighed. "Я огорченн, Mihael. Не потревожьтесь---все разработает под конец.(3)"

* * *

Seven-year-old Misa beamed up at Mihael the next day.

"Didja hear, didja hear?" She asked excitedly. "About Mama Naomi and Papa Raye?" Mihael forced a laugh out, just for her.

"I heard." He said, picking her up and twirling her around. "Aren't you happy for them, Misa-Misa?"

"Yes!" She giggled as he stopped twirling her around and placed her on his shoulders. Leaning down, grabbing handfuls of Mihael's hair, Misa locked her blue eyes on his. "Are Mama Naomi and Papa Raye gonna be happy, Mello-nii-chan?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, frowning playfully at her. "Don't you want them to be happy?"

"Of course Misa-Misa wants Mama Naomi and Papa Raye happy!" Misa said indignantly. She paused for a few seconds. "Is Mello-nii-chan happy?" Mihael tensed lightly and looked up at her. He picked her up and locked his eyes on hers again.

"I..." Misa looked up at him expectantly, her head tilting to the side, her blonde pigtails falling to the side as well. "I am." She frowned, but it vanished quickly as she silently let it go.

"If Mello-nii-chan says so." She said cheerfully. Mihael smiled for her and sighed.

"How come you still call me 'Mello-nii-chan', Misa-Misa?" He asked her softly.

"It's because I can't say your real name yet, and Mello-nii-chan is my big brother." Misa said happily. Mihael rolled his eyes and laughed, watching her run into the store.

"Misa-Misa, wait up!" He called out softly.

"Misa-Misa can't wait!" She shrieked back. "Misa-Misa needs to buy a gift for Mama Naomi and Papa Raye's wedding!" Mihael laughed, shaking his head.

"Misa-Misa, come out here." He said, grabbing the blonde girl's arm. She looked up at him, pouting. "Now, Misa-Misa, Naomi and Raye don't want a toy for their wedding." She crossed her arms and Mihael forced back an urge to laugh. "That's if they're even going to get married to begin with, silly Misa-Misa."

"Well, they are going to get married." Misa insisted stubbornly. Mihael sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he thought.

"Well, how about this." Mihael squatted down so that the nineteen-year-old could face his self-proclaimed younger sister properly. "If Naomi and Raye end up getting married, I'll talk to Naomi about you being the девушка цветка(4). How about that?"

"Well, what is that?" Misa asked suspiciously, eyeing her 'big brother'. Mihael rolled his eyes.

"It's important for the wedding." He told her seriously. "You get to have a basket full of pretty, colorful flowers---"

"All right, I'll do it!" Misa declared. Mihael rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Ok, good. I'll remember to tell Naomi if she and Raye end up married."

"They are going to get married, just you watch." Misa said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Mihael smiled and reached out, tugging one of her blonde pigtails.

"Все, что угодно вы говорите, вы ухищренная маленькая девочка.(5)" He said fondly. She pulled her hair out and looked at him with a raised eyebrow (which made Mihael hide a snicker because she looked so cute). "Do you want anything, Misa-Misa?" He asked her. Misa smiled sweetly.

"I want a candy, Mello-nii-chan." She said. Mihael laughed again.

"All right, go pick out what you want, Misa-Misa." She laughed and ran around the store. Mihael stood up and watched her. "Она напоминает меня вас в настолько много путей, Near-sama.(6)" He said softly before following her to the counter.

* * *

"Nate-sama." Nate tilted his white head to the side.

"Raito does not need to address me so formally." He said blankly as Raito came in and sat down next to him.

"It's habit, Nate-sama." Raito said softly. "I apologize if it bothers you."

"Raito has no need to apologize." Nate said absently, his finger entwining in his hair by his right eye. "I suppose that old habits die hard."

"Yes, and new ones are easy to start." Raito said, glancing pointedly at the chocolate bar in Nate's hand. Nate shrugged and took another bite of the bar that Mihael ate constantly.

"Does Raito need something?" He asked calmly, glancing at the amber-eyed boy---man---who was seated next to him.

"I want to make sure you're all right, Nate-sama." He said. "Lawliet and the rest of us are worried about you."

"I apologize." Nate said, returning his gaze to the outside window. "I had not meant to worry anyone. But I am fine. Raito can tell the others that."

"It's not just that, Nate-sama." Raito said. Nate glanced at him out of the corner of his eye again. Raito took it as an invitation to continue. "Raye has began courting Naomi Misora."

"Give them my congratulations." Nate said simply. Raito blinked.

"You do not wish to do it yourself?" Raito asked in slight shock.

"No, it's quite fine." Nate said softly. "I prefer to stay in my room."

"If you say so, Nate-sama." Raito stood and, bowing at the door, slid it shut behind him as he walked down stairs.

"Did it work?" Lawliet asked softly as Raito entered the room. Raito leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Lawliet's lips before sitting back in a chair and sighing.

"No, it didn't." Raito said. Lawliet sighed.

"This is a troubling predicament for the both of them." Lawliet observed. Raito snorted.

"That's an understatement, koi." He said softly. "They're past the age where locking them in a closet for three days would work and settle things." Lawliet smiled at Raito.

"How true." He said softly before glancing up the stairs at his brother's closed door. "How troubling. Things would be infinitely easier if we could do that again."

* * *

1---Little brother, you'll never guess it. Raye and I are to be courting each other!  
2---I wish you and your fiancee the best of luck, big sister.  
3---I'm sorry, Mihael. Don't worry---everything will work out in end.  
4---flower girl  
5---Whatever you say, you clever little girl.  
6---She reminds me of you in so many ways, Near-sama.

I know it usually takes forever for me to update, but i figured since this time it took me so long, i should post it so that nobody thinks Mihael abandoned Nate. By the way, i dunno if anyone cares, but i finally got the poll thing on my profile page working. check it out and gimme a hint---i got too many stories running through my head and need help to focus on one of them. thanks guys.

Thanks to methegirl, MyColdHeart, Backyard Bottomslash (who asked if Mello was going to become poor and homeless at 18 XD), hinata070 and Inuyasha4eva for encouraging reviews.


	15. Nate Age 18, Mihael and Mail Age 20

Eighteen year old Near was quietly playing in his room a few days after his birthday when, a few states away, Naomi Misora had the most unsettling dream.

A few days before, she had announced her engagement to Raye Penbar to Mihael and Misa. Misa cheered happily while sending Mihael an 'I-told-you-so' face, while Mihael simply smiled softly and congratulated them. When Mihael had gone into the kitchen, Misa pointed out seriously that something was wrong with Mello-nii-chan, but she didn't know what. Naomi had laughed and, ruffling her blonde hair, told Misa not to worry about it and that Mihael would return to normal soon.

Tonight, she had the dream.

She and Raye were getting married, and when she looked over the people gathered in the church, she saw Nate and Mihael enter together(she had told Raito as soon as possible, because she knew Raito would tell Nate instantly. Despite the fact that Nate held her younger brother as a slave, Naomi developed a fondness towards the people of Wammy's House). Oddly enough, Mihael was standing beside Nate as the boy sat down, and remained standing by the paler child during the wedding.

Naomi woke with a start before taking a deep breath and sighing lightly. Standing up and noting blankly that something felt a little... off, stumbling into the kitchen, Naomi began preparing herself breakfast, yawning every now and then. As she brought the plate of food over to the table, she noted again that something felt off. Just before her plate hit the table, she knew what it was.

She was never up before Mihael.

Ever since she brought him back from Wammy's House, her blonde little brother was always up before her, brewing coffee or chomping on a chocolate bar as he stared out the window blankly. Cursing for not realizing sooner, Naomi turned around. The plate almost missed the table as she dropped it, but she ignored it in favor of pounding up the stairs.

"Mihael!" She cried, throwing the door open to her brother's room. An empty room greeted her.

* * *

"He is still not found?" Nate asked quietly.

"That's right, Nate." Takada told him gently. Nate sighed inaudibly.

"Aunt Takada does not think, perhaps, that---"

"He better not." Takada scowled. "I will kill him personally if he does." She stood up. "Excuse me, Nate. I have things to attend to."

"Of course." He said, staring back out the window.

* * *

Panting, ignoring surprised calls from... everyone, Mihael flew up the stairs and threw the door open. He was surprised that his disappearance a few weeks ago (that's how long it took to get here! Naomi just had to move so damn far away...) didn't raise more questions. Misa's innocent question the year before---"Is Mello-nii-chan happy?"---kept bothering him because he knew that no, he wasn't happy, and it was because he wasn't next to the person he had been with for twleve years of his life. He stood silently in the doorway, staring at the sole occupant of the room. He watched as he turned slowly, and stared at him until onyx eyes locked with his own blue. He was about to enter the room, but paused. Bowing lightly, Mihael finally allowed a smile to stretch across his face.

"Near-sama." He said softly.

"Mihael?"

"Who's Mihael?" The blonde asked with a snicker. "I'm Mello." He sat across from the paler boy and smiled. "Near-sama."

"Mello." Near said with a soft smile. Mello turned to grab his hands properly.

"Itsy-bitsy спайдер...(1)" Mello started. Near smiled softly.

"Взобрано вверх spout воды.(2)" He finished. They continued the song in Russian, feeling as if they were seven and five again instead of twenty and eighteen. When they finished, Mello sighed.

"Near-sama." Near tilted his head to the side and looked at Mello curiously. "I think you should know. When you asked me what I meant when I said I liked you, and I told you that it didn't mean anything other than that, I lied."

"Why, Mello?" Near asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I was a slave, Near-sama. I'm free, but I'm not highly respected down here." Mello said softly, touching Near's face softly. "I didn't want to be separated from you."

"Mello wouldn't have been." Near said breathlessly, touching his hand to Mello's. "Raito and Lawliet have been lovers for a while. At least, a few years before I was thirteen. Lawliet never said, exactly."

"But for you, it would have been---"

"There is not a big difference between my brother and I, Mello." Near interrupted smoothly. "And my social status doesn't matter much to me." He sighed and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Mello's as he spoke. "Я всегда буду любить Mello.(3)" Mello sighed and smiled.

"И я всегда буду любить вас.(4)" He said before pressing on the back of Near's head gently, forcing the paler boy to come forward and seal their lips.

* * *

They had just gotten over their moment when the door burst open.

"Nate-sama, everyone's talking about---" A red-headed twenty-year old stopped short when he caught sight of Mello. He blinked. "Mels?" Mello smirked.

"Matt." Matt grinned suddenly and threw himself on the blonde, throwing his arm around Mello's neck.

"Mello's back!" He cheered happily. Mello laughed.

"Yea, yea." He said, patting the red-head on the back. "When did you get here, Matt?"

"That's a long story." Matt laughed. Mello shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure we got time." He said. "Spill, man."

"All right, all right." Matt laughed. As he started talking, (he had come back after six months, telling Wedy that it had been too hard to function properly in a society where he didn't have to serve anyone. He actually brought a girl with him, Mello realized when she stuck her head in the room, another freed slave named Linda), Mello looked around and noticed that Near's room was over-crowded with toys and puzzles.

"Raito and Lawliet have been buying me all my toys in hopes of gaining my interest." Near said, smiling slightly when he caught Mello's eyes.

"So Raito's still here, then?" Mello asked carelessly. He hadn't noted who was still there and not---he had been focused on seeing Near again.

"Of course I am." Mello looked up to find Raito leaning in the doorway. "It took you long enough, though, kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Mello, calm down." Near said softly, placing a hand on Mello's arm. Mello glanced at him, then tore off a chunk of the chocolate bar he took from Near (well, Near let him have it), glaring at Raito.

"Raito, could you please---oh, Mihael is here!" Lawliet appeared in the doorway next to Raito and raised an eyebrow at Mello. "When did you get in here, Mihael?"

"Uh, just---"

"Raito should have come to get me when he knew Mihael was here. Or you, Mail." Lawliet rolled his eyes. "It is good to see you again, though, Mihael." Mail opened his mouth to protest that Mello had just gotten back, and neither of them had the time to get Lawliet, but Lawliet started talking over him. "As I was saying, Raito, you need to come with me." As he pulled the amber-eyed male to the front door, Mello burst out laughing.

"Who took his sugar?" Matt started laughing as well.

"Actually, he just got it back." He said. "Raito took it away until Lawliet practically fainted from hunger." Roaring with laughter, Mello fell back and looked up into Near's amused eyes.

"Я пропустил Mello." He said softly. In front of them, Matt groaned.

"Why don't they ever speak in English?" He said, half-frustrated and half-humorously.

* * *

1---The itsy-bitsy spider...  
2---Climbed up the water spout.  
3---I will always love Mello.  
4---And I will always love you.  
5---I missed Mello.

No reviews!!!! XD for once, whooo!!! XD well, that's what happened to the three of them. does anyone want to see Naomi and Raye's wedding? i'll put it in if i get enough positive reviews for the idea. until then, this is pretty much over. thanks you guys for putting up with me for so long. XD


	16. Nate Age 19, Mihael and Mail Age 21

Twenty-one year old Mello wondered blankly why Naomi insisted on having her wedding in Russia---he couldn't remember anything about his home country. Nonetheless, it was Naomi's wedding, so they ('they' meaning Mello, Misa, Lawliet, Matt, Linda, Near, Raito, Takada, Wedy, Aiber, Wammy, and, of course, Raye) got on the fastest boat to Russia. They were currently standing in front of a beautiful white three-story house. Well, he, Near, Naomi, and Raye were standing on the porch. Everyone else was by the cars it took to take them there, arguing over who would carry the luggage.

"Go ahead, Mihael." Naomi said happily. Mello glanced at her, then raised his hand and knocked on the door loudly. There was a shuffle from inside.

"Hold on, hold on, now." Came a muttered voice. The door was opened to reveal a male who was slightly taller than Mello. Thin frames of glasses were in front of astonishingly blue eyes. Dark hair streaked with white was hanging over the man's face as he peered at Mello. "Hello. Are you selling something, boy?"

"No, sir." Mello said clearly. The man blinked.

"Ah, good, good." He mumbled. "Good." He frowned slightly as he looked Mello over. "Come here, boy." Blinking, Mello glanced at Near before moving towards the man. Instantly, the older man's hand shot out and grasped Mello's face. Feeling an odd sense of deja vu, Mello allowed his face to be tilted in as many angles as possible. "You look a bit familiar, boy." He said gruffly. Naomi decided now was the time to intervene.

"Отец!(1)" She cried, coming from behind Mello and throwing her arms around the man's neck. He smiled instantly.

"Naomi, my dear." He said warmly, hugging her. "Что приносит вас назад здесь, моя дочь?(2)"

"Я получаю пожененным, отец!(3)" She said happily. "This is Raye." The man looked over Mello.

"You're marrying this fellow?" He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Why are you marrying someone who looks so much like our deceased son, Naomi?"

"Who the hell said I was deceased?" Mello hissed at Near, annoyed. Near glanced at him, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"What was that you said, boy?" The man barked at Mello. Mello turned and looked him in the eye.

"I said, who the hell said I was deceased?" He repeated loudly. Naomi sighed and held up her hands, as if to ask 'why?' The man's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Mita, come here." He called over his shoulder, still staring at Mello. "Mita? Now. Come here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, you old goat." A woman snapped. She was slightly taller than Naomi, her hand on her husband's shoulder. Near raised his eye brow when he noted the vibrant blonde hair that was beginning to be streaked with grey. "What is it?"

"Look." Was all her husband said, and with a sigh she straightened black glasses and peered up at Mello. Her mouth opened and shut a few times.

"Mihael?" She said softly, reaching out slowly and touching the sides of Mello's face. Mello closed his eyes and tilted his head into her hands. Mita laughed loudly. "Mihael, мой младенец, мой сынок!" She shook her head and pulled Mello's face closer, resting her forehead on his. "Mihael, мой Mihael...(4)"

"Я назад, мать, отец.(5)" Mello said softly, laughing a little.

* * *

Mello couldn't remember much of the service. He was standing by Raye (as a Man of Honor, or something like that), and Misa sat in the second row by Near, giggling quietly and throwing flower petals all over the place, most of them landing in Near's hair and spotting the normal silver with pink. The only part Mello really remembered was the important part.

"Делают вы, Raye Penbar, принять Наоми Misora Keehl как ваш правово wedded супруга, для того чтобы держать и лелеять, в болезнь и в здоровье, до смерть сделать вас разделите?(6)" Raye took a deep breath, staring solemnly into Naomi's eyes with a slight smile.

"Я делаю.(7)" Mello felt a smile creep on his face as Naomi flushed with pride. The priest repeated the question to Naomi, and she replied affirmatively as well.

"После этого, при сила возложенная в мне, как посыльный нашего лорда Иисуса Христа, я теперь произношу вас человек и супруга.(8)" Everyone in the church cheered softly when Naomi and Raye kissed, and Mello laughed, throwing an arm around his sister when she pulled away and spinning her around. Nine-year-old Misa shrieked with laughter, tossing her whole basket in the air and spilling flower petals on everyone.

* * *

At the reception, Mello laughed and grabbed his sister as she walked by.

"Танцулька с мной, большой сестрой.(9)" He said, spinning her around onto the dance floor. With a laugh, Naomi agree (not much else she could do) and as they dance, Naomi smiled.

"How does it feel to be back home, with everyone again?" Naomi asked, tilting her head. Mello laughed.

"It's great. It's wonderful, seeing everyone." Mello spun Naomi around, and she touched his shoulder lightly as she returned into his arms.

"I'm thinking about bringing them back with us." Naomi bit her lip. "Would you be fine with that?"

"Of course!" Mello's eyes widened and a small hand tapped his shoulder. "Huh?"

"May I cut in?" Near asked, shuffling his feet nervously. Naomi smiled and pulled away from Mello. "Thank you, Naomi." He smiled. "Congratulations, Naomi."

"Thank you Near." Naomi smiled, then disappeared to find Raye. Mello bowed, then grabbed Near's hand and they began to dance.

"Is Mello enjoying his stay?" Near asked quietly. Mello nodded so enthusiastically that it made Near chuckle a little. "Would Mello like to stay here, with his parents?"

"Near, shut up." Mello said firmly. Near looked up at him with wide black eyes. Mello looked down at him, blue eyes glinting sharply. "Don't even start, ok? I'm happy, in America, with you and Lawliet-sama and Raito and Matt. Understand?" Meekly, Near nodded and Mello allowed a smile to cross his face. He leaned down until his lips were brushing against Near's, making Near blush about six different shades of red. "Don't worry so much, ok?" He said softly. Near nodded again. Smiling, Mello placed more force into the kiss. Near's hands moved slowly from Mello's shoulder to tangle in Mello's hair, and Mello pulled him closer by his waist. Near's tongue flicked out slowly, and Mello opened his mouth.

"Dude, at least get a room!" Matt hissed, forcing the couple apart. Laughing at the looks on their faces, Matt spun Linda away. Mello cursed under his breath.

"One day, I swear I'm gonna kill that boy." He promised Near. Near cracked a smile in response.

* * *

1---Father!  
2---What brings you back here, my daughter?  
3---I'm getting married, Father.  
4---Mihael, my baby, my son! Mihael, my Mihael.  
5---I'm back, Mother, Father.  
6---Do you, Raye Penbar, take Naomi Misora Keehl as your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?  
7---I do.  
8---Then, with the power vested in me, as the Messenger of our Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you Man and Wife.  
9---Dance with me, big sister.

All right, i'm not dead!! XD whooooo!! kidding, kidding. so, anyway, i managed to figure out my poll thingy. i dunno whos looked at it or what, but i figured it out. XD so if you wanna vote, go take your pick. help me calm my racing mind for stories.

Thanks to Hikari Yagami543, whomever is the person who left me their e-mail address and requested a bit more MelloxNear, Josephine Falnor (for chapter 13, 14, and 15 XD), methegirl (chapter 14 and 15---when you reviewed for chapter 14, i had already uploaded chapter 15. FF takes half an hour to update chapters) for the encouraging reviews.

Special thanks to RukiButterfly for the story alert, Hino Sakura for the favorite story and the story alert,


End file.
